Technology is Magic!
by whitewave16
Summary: AU – Clow Reed is the charismatic CEO of a major hightech company that currently has a vacant Senior Executive post. Will the science prodigy Sakura Kinimoto qualify to join his Dream Team of executives?
1. A Backgrounder for New Hires

AU – Ah, the high drama of office politics, headhunting, cutthroat competition, work hazards, the "grapevine". And oh yes—elusive romance if you can still find the time after all the team building activities!

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC are not mine. It all belongs to CLAMP.

General Notes: There's no magic but I will try to incorporate all of the Cards into the story. I took some liberties with the characters' names (i.e. Fujitaka and Touya's last names, etc.), but they're still "recognizable". None of the characters are related. Hope you don't get too bored with this intro chapter—please bear with me. The corporate logo is the sun/moon circle of Sakura when she seals the Cards

Chapter 1. The Company – A Backgrounder for New Hires

(Insert company logo here)

Catchline: Technology is Magic

(START OF WELCOME E-MAIL)

**A welcome e-mail from Human Resources**

_(Insert your name here) _

Welcome to Reed Industries Incorporated! We are glad to welcome you to our organization and look forward to growing your career with you. As enumerated in your employment contract, here is list of the company benefits:

employee stock options

company housing options (including subsidy)

competitive medical, dental, optical benefits

educational subsidy for employee and up to 6 dependents

30 days paid vacation (yearly) or full cash conversion if unused

generous performance/periodic bonuses/incentives

access to web-based training courses (product-specific or for personal improvement)

superior retirement plan

extensive life and disability coverage

use of superior company facilities/amenities

automatic enrollment to the prestigious Libra – the Corporate Credit Card

open invitation to all company-sponsored events and cultural activities

Attached are: Enrollment forms for: health benefits, bank account, the Corporate Credit Card, Company Housing, 401 Sheet (for the Employee Directory), Asset Management form (for your company-issued mobile phone, laptop and other peripherals)

As an employee, you can make use of these perks effective immediately. For a calendar of cultural events and other activities, please click here.

Please proceed to Wei Tan-Gan (5/F Sun Wing) for the issuance of your Access Badge

**Our History:** From its very humble beginnings in a small basement in Tomoeda, the company started out as a project by **Aiden Reed and Gong Li**—who later married and became the grandparents of our current CEO. In year XXXX, with a loan from a pawnshop and lots of hard work and dedication, Aiden and Gong Reed were able to pioneer the "Cutting-Edge Revolution".

(insert archive photos of the old manufacturing plant, of Aiden and Gong Reed here)

We develop, manufacture and market our own products. It is an end-to-end innovation that sets us apart from our competitors. Our focus had always been to improve the quality of our customer's military (defensive) and industrial products. With new directives from our CEO, **we are now entering the highly-competitive consumer goods market**.

**Our Products:** The **Windy** and the **Dash**(revolutionized high-speed air, space, water and land travel), the **Illusion**, the** Shadow**, the **Loop** and the **Maze**(radical stealth ware for military use); the **Void** (dramatic and harmless solution to toxic and biological waste disposal)—which won for the company a Nobel Technology Prize; the **Shield** (most sought-after defense system); the **Mirror**, advanced imaging technology, the **Cloud/Storm**, the breakthrough solution to global warming and reclaiming our deserts. For a complete portfolio of our products and for the gallery, please click here.

**Our Culture:**

(Insert headshot pictures of various employees here)

We have an open-door policy though you are encouraged to direct your concerns to your direct superior. We are an equal opportunity employer and we do not tolerate discrimination or harassment of any kind.

We are consistently in the Top 5 rank of "Employer of Choice" in ANY industry. We were also recognized as one of the most "Mother-Friendly" companies for we believe that women are entitled to both career and personal growth. We adhere to quality work and life balance.

Being a multi-cultural organization, we refer to our fellow colleagues on a **first-name basis**, regardless of rank. **This practice is strongly encouraged by our CEO.** You are encouraged to express your views in our "Let's Hear It" page in our intranet. Our main forms of communication are through e-mail, instant chat and mobile phones.

Since most of our products are protected with stringent intellectual copyright laws and government patents, it is strongly recommended that you do not divulge confidential company information to persons outside the company. As a company, we thank you in advance for helping to safeguard the company's intellectual property. Should you receive any inquiries/encounter incidents relating to this, please click here.

**Commendations/Awards/Ranking: **

Our company is the acclaimed trend-setter and innovator of the Gold Standard in cutting-edge high-technology. We have received several awards and citations from different awards-giving bodies. For a complete list of awards, a history of our industry rankings and gallery, please click here.

**Reed Industries Incorporated (insert Logo here)**

_**Technology is Magic**_

Stock prices: (TD) Tomoeda Dollars 5,546/common share

Annual Revenue: (Previous year) TD 795.Billion

**Forbes Gold Circle and Fortune Elite member**

Corporate Headquarters: Tomoeda

Manufacturing Facilities: Seijuu (Site B)

Research Facilities: Seijuu (Site C)

Public Website: Organization:

The Executive Board 

(insert individual pictures of Executive Board here)

Chief Executive Officer: Clow Reed

Chief Operations Officer: Fujitaka Avalon

Chief Finance Officer: Yuuko Ichihara

Chief Information Officer: Yoshiyuki Terada

Chief Legal Officer: Yue Moon

Chief HR Officer: Kaho Mizuki

Chief Internal Auditor: Touya Amamiya

Chief Public Relations Officer: Ruby Nakuru Akizuki

The Department Heads

(insert individual pictures of Department Heads here, except Vacant, hehehe—no pictures of Supervisors)

Senior Manager, Industrial and Military: Syaoran Li

(- Supervisor: Meiling Rae)

Senior Manager, Consumer Products VACANT

Research and Product Devt.: Eriol Hiirigizawa

( - Supervisor: Sakura Kinimoto)

Manufacturing: Tomoyo Daidouji

Advertising and Promotion: Takeshi Yamazaki

Regulatory Compliance: Chiharu Mihara

Accounting Services and Analysis: Kimihiro Watanuki

Logistics and Sourcing: Naoko Yanagisawa

Customer Support: Rika Sasaki

Site Maintenance and Services: Wei Tan-Gan

If you want more information about the company executives, including their contact information, please click here.

**Virtual Tour of Corporate Headquarters: **

The 40-story Reed Corporate Building is located on a sprawling 10-hectare property in Eastern Tomoeda and easily towers over the skyline.

For an interactive tour, please click the map. 

For any website-related concerns, please contact Ruby Akizuki at ext. 14344 or through Instant Chat

**Warmest Regards,**

**Human Resources**

**Reed Industries, Inc. **

(END OF WELCOME E-MAIL)

**Inbox of Clow Reed, CEO**

Message 1: (Urgent priority, Confidential, Encrypted)

Hi Clow,

I have processed several applicants for the Kero project. All have very impressive backgrounds in consumer goods operations although I still strongly recommend that we look internally as well. I'm considering that we process the supervisors, and Syaoran has submitted a recommendation—for Mr. Kam Choon Sy. But I believe Mei Ling Rae has submitted her own application without Syaoran's endorsement.

Tell me your thoughts.

Cheers,

Kaho

Message 2: (Normal priority) (Yue really hates Madoushi, huh?)

Clow,

I'm still working on the annoying harassment suits filed against us by Madoushi. I promise you that she will pay for it with every single drop of her ill-earned cash. She paid a number of paparazzi to trail you—better be careful even if I already dealt with it. My sources tell me that the woman wants to pirate our key people. I'll mention it to Kaho. I might also need some help in our copyright violation suits.

But here is an interesting tidbit—Madoushi paid top money to hush down a police report regarding her "private escapades". Apparently she would handcuff her "prep boys" in her estate but the maids called the cops because of the noise. The police found 2 of them outside and 1 with Madoushi in her room.

I am very sorely tempted to use this against her—and I'm only human.

Tell me what you think.

Yue

Message 3: (Low priority)

Clow,

FYI: Here's the course you were looking for: Ancient Chinese Grammar Online Seminar - Nov 15—the link: XXXXXX.

It has an exciting bonus segment on the "Dynamics of Archaic and Obsolete Languages"!

I admit I'm getting a little rusty on the language and would appreciate it if we can practice speaking Ancient Japanese during golf this weekend. But then Fujitaka will be there and he will be talking about ancient gravesites non-stop! Honestly I don't know how you can talk to him for hours about ancient desiccated corpses (he calls them mummies—**and he thinks I'm weird!).**

Oh well, to solve the problem—I'll bring along my supervisor Sakura Kinimoto—she has a very mean golf swing---quite a challenge for you in fact! And before you get any ideas, the reason for this "set-up" is not romantic. Consider her as my "recommendation" for your vacant post. She will be a big loss to my group and she still has no idea yet that I'm recommending her so I had to get her resumè by stealth—(don't ask me how!). She is a very good researcher but I believe her strengths lie in Operations.

Ja,

Eriol

Message 4: (Normal priority)

Clow,

I second Kaho's recommendation that we also look for applicants internally.

We can probably discuss the outcome of the Regional Operations meeting I just concluded this weekend during golf. Hope you and Eriol won't be speaking some **insane mumbo-jumbo about extinct languages** while we're teeing off—it's really disconcerting and a bit rude.

BTW, the Archaeological Society of Peru is requesting for our sponsorship on their new dig of the cave graves. Will discuss with you tom.

Ja,

'Taka (Fujitaka)

Message 5: (High priority, copy Fujitaka Avalon, Yuuko Fujima, Yoshiyuki Terrada, Yue Moon, Kaho Mizuki, Ruby Nakuru Akizuki)

All,

**Syaoran **tops my quarterly list of Internal Quality Compliance Audit, and **Eriol** is catching up. Here is a detailed file of his and his staff's violations. I prepared Pareto and SPC charts to better show the nature of the non-compliances and other data. I hope this would be helpful for your analysis.

(Insert Pareto and SPC charts here)

Here is a summary of the department heads and the inventory of findings:

**Syaoran Li 31 (consistent top-notcher)**

Eriol Hiirigizawa 27

Takeshi Yamazaki 20

Chiharu Mihara 1

Rika Sasaki 2 (third party disconnect)

Wei Tan-Gan 1 (on dispute)

Naoko Yanagisawa 2 (down from 5 previously)

Watanuki 1 (down from 10 previously)

I'd like to commend **Tomoyo Daidouji's** group for having a **perfect** record, as always.

I will monitor the required Root Cause Analysis for these findings.

Looking forward to discussing the results with you.

Touya

Message 6: (Normal priority)

Hello there Clow!

I would like to appeal your decision on NOT allowing the ladies to wear "more mature" clothing in the office. It is really up to a woman on how she chooses to express her femininity.

In my humble opinion, many women still exude class and poise even if they wear mini-skirts and sheer plunging tops. Hope you understand where I'm coming from.

Yours, (insert 3 smiley faces here)

Ruby

Message 7: (Low priority, Confidential, Encrypted)

Sweet,

Appreciate your thoughtful message. BTW, I've identified more potential savings opportunities if we choose to restructure some departments that are generating cash strains—a.k.a. Eriol. Will discuss the details with you once I get back—I used Windy 2 (AN: corporate jet) to my conference in Cairo.

Until then,

Yuuko

Message 8: (Urgent priority)

Clow,

Our computer hardware upgrade is up for your approval. I have decided to deploy **Little** 12 for our offices and **Little** 10-Beta a denser memory pack for our Manufacturing and Research facilities.

Based on our investigation, we found that Fei Wong and his group have been trying to hack our research archives for our **Feather **files. One of our programmers infiltrated their system with the **Fight**. It should erase their entire database in a few hours and that should teach them a lesson.

Sorry but I cannot make it to the golf meet this weekend. Could not find a baby-sitter for my twin girls.

Ja,

Yoshi

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Note: Hope you did not get information overload on this chapter. I'll continue whichever of my two stories has more reviews.


	2. The Daily Corporate Grind

AU – Ah, the high drama of office politics, headhunting, cutthroat competition, work hazards, the "grapevine". And oh yes—elusive romance if you can still find the time after all the team building activities!

Thanks to Tella and Kuroi Black Nightingale for their reviews. Kuroi Black Nightingale actually gave me an idea on what to include in the first scene.

This chapter contains some adult language and innuendo.

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC are not mine. It all belongs to CLAMP.

General Notes: There is no magic. Character's ages: Sakura is the youngest at 22. Rika is 25. Syaoran is 27. Naoko, Mei Ling, Yamazaki, Chiharu, etc. are about the same age as Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo are both in their early 30's. Clow R. and Fujitaka- are in their 40's.

**Chapter 2. The daily corporate grind**

- **Monday**, Corporate Headquarters

One of the not-so-glamorous 'chores' of Fujitaka Avalon as Chief Operating Officer is to settle disputes between senior executives, but he prefers to call it "baby-sitting" or "refereeing". Syaoran had just returned from a regional conference in Europe and had received a report from his trustee deputy Mei Ling about the Internal Audit report where Touya trounced Syaoran. Syaoran is never intimidated by anyone, especially by Touya. So of course Syaoran confronted Touya first thing in the morning. The two men had always had some misunderstanding or other about almost everything. It was almost sort of a "company tradition".

Fujitaka knew both very well, and in fact they were like sons to him. He herded them inside his vast sound-proof (thankfully) office where the two younger men were glaring at each other. If looks could kill, they would have to hire two new Senior Executives soon. The COO then sat placidly behind his enormous desk. If there's one thing he learned after about Syaoran and Touya, it was to just allow them to release their steam.

Syaoran's mouth was set in a thin line: "Those damn violations you listed were just expense reports that were submitted **ONE DAY** **after the cut-off date**. Your report made it sound like I'm embezzling company funds or something, Amamiya."

Touya also spoke in a raised voice. "A violation is a violation Li, no matter from which angle you look at it. No matter how **small** it is. And I did mention it in my report, so what got under your skirt?"

Syaoran frowned. "You mentioned it all right! In FINE PRINT! And it was very nice of you to highlight the number of offenses and my department in everything else! Do you just really want to **feel needed**?"

Touya's brows "Tut, tut, and I was only trying to feed your **need for attention gakki**."

"At least I'm not a **power tripping, coercive** bully like you!"

"Why you arrogant…" Touya said and he and Syaoran stood up.

"**Gentlemen**. This is quite enough. I thought we all agreed that this will be settled in a professional manner?" Fujitaka said very sternly. This tone usually worked with the two young men. The COO took over the discussion and within 30 minutes, the two younger men appeared to have settled their differences. Temporarily at least.

Round 2,587 of the Touya vs. Syaoran Saga was the hot topic of the employees that day over Instant Chat. By the end of the day, all employees were aware of what happened—not the exact details, but close enough. That's the grapevine for you.

(For a complete transcript of the previous 2,586 other episodes of the Touya vs. Syaoran Saga, please click here.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-**Tuesday**, Site C – Research and Development-

It is affectionately called "**Sleeping Beauty's Cottage**" by the employees—like a "private joke", except that the entire company knows about it. And it's all thanks to Ruby's article in the "Current Reed" (the company newsletter). It took some time before Eriol went back to speaking terms with Ruby after that article came out. He had even blocked her user name from his Instant Chat list.

(Note: If you want to see a very sour expression on Eriol's usually placid face, mention "fairy tale" or "sleeping beauty" or "briar rose" or "aurora" or "flora" or "Grimm brothers".)

"Sleeping Beauty's Cottage" or the Research Facility is located at Seijuu (Site C). It was a rather imposing building. At first glance—you wouldn't think that you are looking at a research facility. It rather looks like an oversized resort or summer house surrounded by a vast parking space, sports facilities for the employees and a large Japanese-themed garden with a pagoda and a man-made lake teeming with colorful fish.

This is the domain of Eriol and his (mostly male) team of "brainiacs". (Clow and Fujitaka actually started out in the R&D department.) R&D is where ideas and plans are conceptualized, incubated and improved until they become viable products. Security is the very tight in this facility—Reed Industries fiercely protects its intellectual property. There are several checkpoints within and security badges are replaced at random times.

It was linked by a guarded private road to the Manufacturing facility (Site B), the realm of Tomoyo. The two facilities were separated by about 40 hectares of woods also owned by Reed Industries. Within these wide hectares was a posh country club called "**Captor Creek**"—it was where guests and other VIP's of the company were billeted. Employees have free access to it. There is a championship golf course in Captor Creek frequented by the executives, especially Clow Reed.

Now back to the anecdote. What is instantly striking about the building is the overpowering abundance of flowers in, over and around it. Yes, flowers! How did it happen? It started when Eriol was developing a new product that they called the **"Flower"**. He did an experiment and put too much of the stuff in the already fertile soil around the facility and voila! Sleeping Beauty's Cottage. 

"**Flower"** made the few ornamental plants grow so abundantly that the facility had to hire an additional number of gardeners to manage the climbing roses that always winds its branches around the chimneys. There were flowers everywhere--near and around the lake, the garden, the tennis and basketball courts, the swimming pool, the perimeter fence and even twisted around the light posts in the parking area. Eriol tried to find a solution but the only way was to either use the **Void **(which Clow and Fujitaka prohibited) or to trim the flowers daily.

Eriol almost hit the roof when the Tomoeda Floral Society requested if they can name a new species of blue rose after him. He didn't attend reply to them but they still named it after him anyway. The special blue roses grew around the outdoor tennis court and it's called "Hiirigizawa Blue". (Note: Syaoran Li's mother Yelan is one of the officers of the Tomoeda Floral Society—hint, hint.)

It took a long time for the issue to die down. Yuuko "consoled" Eriol by showing him the savings the company made because of all the free flowers. Kaho offered to include it in the list of company benefits. Wei even offered a Flower of the Month subscription to employees and used the free supply of fresh flowers to decorate the rooms of the Corporate Office. The employees referred to it as the "flower perk", employees who are getting married may for free flowers or whenever they feel like it. **No Reed executive received any Christmas present from Eriol that year.**

(For a complete list of the flowers available, please click here.)

Anyway on the business-side, **"Flower" **was a successful money-maker for Reed Industries and is especially useful in combination with **"Storm" and "Cloud".** Large patches of desert in the Middle East now have plant life thanks to "**Flower**".

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ruby Akizuki was starting to get irritated with the photographer. She was currently in the R&D Site supervising the photo shoot for the upcoming Employee Manual. Portions of the Research building are currently being used as the backdrop of pictures for the new employee manual that they will be publishing. Certain parts of the building cannot be photographed and had to be cordoned off.

They handpicked "models" from the employees and the photographer, a muscular, blond bloke was being so catty. He and Ruby were standing side-by-side inside a makeshift tent examining the pictures they took the previous day. It was their second day on the site and the photographer was still not satisfied with the pictures they have taken, especially the solo shots of the employees.

"Nothing here for **your **cover Ruby. We should have just hired **real models**, you know." Kerr said as he threw a bunch of pictures on the table. He wolfed down a bowl of pudding. He needed to have pudding whenever he took pictures—it's in his contract.

"Not so loud, Kerr. People may hear you." Ruby looked around her and cautioned him in low tones.

"Well give me something to work with. You said you wanted everything to be beautiful and perfect, didn't you? I can't help it if the models you picked would need all the good lighting they could get! Unless you just want to show the building." Kerr could be so mean.

She was starting to lose her cool "Well…we cannot go back again tomorrow—we still have to do the Manufacturing plant." If Kerr was not an expert in his craft, she would have axed him long ago. His pictures were perfection.

Ruby frowned. Eriol had reminded her that the pictorial could **no longer **be accommodated tomorrow and the deadline for the printing of the employee manuals was so close. They were also going to use the pictures in the new employee manual and for the company presentation to the Sultan of Omarate which added to the pressure.

Kerr seemed to have spaced out. He was now looking with an appraising eye at another set of employee pictures that they took yesterday. "Do you know who this is—the one who's holding the mug? We took this yesterday."

Ruby leaned towards him. She saw a slender, bespectacled young woman holding a mug walking towards the camera. She was smiling and talking with a colleague on their way to the employees' dining area. Apparently, the young woman and her friend were not the focus of the camera and just happened to pass by at the time pictures were being taken at that location. "That's Sakura, the R&D Supervisor."

"Oh a typical **unpopped cherry** if you ask me—though I'm not surprised. Look at her spinsterclothes. Not like you of course—you're an experienced voyager, but it's _**been a while,**_ huh Ruby? A **long, long while**." Kerr said with a mischievous smirk.

Ruby sighed. "Where is this leading Kerr?" Kerr had that uncanny habit of knowing the sexual experience or lack thereof of a person with one look.

"Can I _**use her**_?" Kerr asked, not batting an eyelash. "Don't give me that look, silly, I meant to use her as a **model**. Everybody knows **I'm gay**."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura walked to the area where the pictorial was being held and waved at Ruby who was standing near the tent with a man. "Hi Ruby!"

Ruby looked tense but still smiled. She looked at the bespectacled young woman wearing baggy trousers. "Hey Sakura! This is Kerr Berros—photographer extraordinaire. We need your help on something."

"What can I do?" Sakura asked a bit puzzled.

Kerr had been looking at Sakura very intently since he saw her walking towards them. He walked around her—frankly appraising her like a thoroughbred about to be sold. "Well sweetheart, you shouldn't hide your light under a bushel--we need you to take off you're your clothes and uh…those glasses too."

"Hoe?" Sakura was torn between slapping the tall, muscular and blond man who was MUCH larger than her and running away.

"That did not come out right, Kerr." Ruby noticed the rising color in Sakura's cheeks. "What he means Sakura is that we need to **take your picture **for the cover of our new employee manual and our website. We brought the clothes, make-up; fix your hair, the works. Pretty please?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura had many firsts during that photo shoot with Kerr Berros. First, she never took off her glasses in public. She felt naked without her glasses. Second, she was never comfortable in wearing "tight" trousers. It's not that she's fat—she's curvy but she does not have excess weight. It's just that her fashion sense mirrors that of her aunts—her much older, **spinster aunts. **

It took her some time to relax in front of the camera. Together with the other employee "models", she had to change to several different outfits (mostly collared tees) embroidered with the company logo for the shoot. All the clothes have been specially selected by a committee led by Tomoyo—who has an impeccable eye on fashion. He took indoor and outdoor shots of Sakura. It was obvious that Kerr was focusing the shots on her and this made her all the more nervous.

Towards sunset and after downing 4 more bowls of pudding, the demanding Kerr was finally satisfied and was more cheerful at the end of the day and stealthily handed his calling card to Sakura. "Sweetheart, if you'd ever consider a career shift…**call me**. And **PLEASE** get rid of those glasses and I really do hope you get your cherry popped soon. **It closes up** when you don't use it. Toodles Sweetness!" He winked at her and slipped away before Ruby noticed.

Sakura was confused with the 'cryptic' message. She may be a highly intelligent career woman, but for everything else she's quite dense. 'Err.. but I prefer lime soda, not cherry pops…he's so **weird.**'

Ruby thanked her for her help and promised to give her copies of her pictures. "You can check our website in a few days because I'll be updating the pictures."

Sakura nodded but felt apprehensive too. She hoped her pictures would turn out OK. Who knew posing for pictures was so draining? That Kerr guy definitely gave her the creeps, she shuddered.

She took her bag from her desk and walked to her boss' large office. There was a real wood-burning fireplace inside where Eriol would usually sit in his high-backed red armchair when he needs to think or de-stress or both. He was leaning over his laptop with a focused look on his face.

"Hi Eriol, we just finished with the photo shoot. I saw your Instant Chat you wanted to see me?"

Eriol turned to face her. "Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you. I think the project your working on is doing excellent. Please take a seat. She nodded and took a seat across him.

"I was at your aunts' truffle shop the other day and they asked if I can permit you to go on a 3-day vacation starting tomorrow?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she knew immediately what he was referring to. "Oh, they told you about that didn't they?"

"Of course they did and I agree with them—you should go. You haven't taken a break since you started working here." Eriol said.

"I was the one who did not want to take a vacation, there was always something that needs to be done, especially now. I don't think I can leave the project at this stage."

"I think we can spare you for a few days Sakura. I must insist that you go on vacation. You deserve it."

Sakura considered for a moment. Her aunts very luckily had won a free all-expenses-paid trip for 3 to an exclusive seaside resort and had invited her to join them but she hasn't gone around to telling Eriol about it before this. "But I'll be gone starting tomorrow up to Friday, are you sure I should go?"

Eriol sighed. "My goodness Sakura, you're the only person I've ever met who doesn't want to take a vacation. Should I feel threatened? You're not after **my **post now, are you?" He pretended to look apprehensive.

She chuckled. "Don't be silly. It's just that…"

He covered his ears, looking childish. "I'm not listening…but come to think of it, I'd like to ask you for a favor." He leaned forward a little.

"As long as it doesn't involve me having to listen to your Ancient Chinese intonation."

Eriol just smiled his 'I'm-planning-something-and-you-don't-know-what-it-is' smile of his. "Would you please join us for golf at the Creek this Saturday? I told Clow that you have a mean swing and that you could give him a run for his money."

Sakura blushed. "You shouldn't have told him that. I'm not **that** good."

"And besides, we need to discuss the excellent marketing plans that you outlined for **Erase **with Fujitaka You know how much I suck at that stuff--**so you really must be there**."

"Of course! Thanks for letting me take a vacation my bossy boss!" Sakura playfully patted him on the shoulder and left.

"Hey! I have feelings you know!" Eriol shouted after her.

She drove directly to downtown Tomoeda where her aunts owned a popular sweet shop called "**Truffle-licious**". She used to help out in the shop when she was still in school. The tempting scent of freshly-made chocolate truffles and sweets permeated the entire place.

"Ah the prodigal niece returns!" Her Aunt Keiko said in mock seriousness.

"Stop pestering her Kei, you know she's too busy working with that gorgeous Eriol guy now to even visit the shop." Aunt Aiko pretended to wipe away tears.

Sakura rolled her eyes, trust her aunts to match her **with every male** they happen to come across. "Eriol is my boss and he's not interested in me and even if he was interested, it would be SOOO creepy. And speaking of creepy, he also told me that you talked to him about the trip that you won.—you didn't have to be so sneaky you know."

"Us? Sneaky? Huh?" The two older women feigned shock as their niece walked inside the counter.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess you're both stuck with the 'prodigal niece' for 3 days Eriol let me go on vacation. You probably bribed him with truffles. Lots!" She dipped her hand on a bowl of peanut-coated truffles.

"And how is that other guy in your office—Hiro something or was it Ichiro?" Keiko inquired.

"For the last time my dear aunts—Ichiro is just a colleague and he finds Sudoku more interesting than human beings." Sakura made a mental note: 'Never mention any colleagues' names to my aunts.'

Aiko cooed her niece. "Sakura-chan, you can hardly blame us—we just don't want you to end up like us, you know**, spinsters**. And you're such a sweet girl, you'd make a good wife to somebody someday, we are sure!"

Sakura shrugged, she hasn't given the issue much thought. "There is no guy in the entire world who could possibly want me."

"How would you know Sakura-chan, you just haven't met them all."

She ignored them and wiped her chocolate-coated fingers on a wet tissue. "By the way what does it mean if you have your cherry popped?"

Her aunts looked at each other. Luckily new customers walked in the door and all three of them attended to the queue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

- **Tuesday evening ** Syaoran's bachelor pad

Syaoran had planned every day of his working life like clockwork. He wouldn't have been where he was now if he wasn't so precise, systematic and hardworking. After work he intended to see his friend Kam-Choon, the one he recommended for the vacant position of Senior Manager for Consumer Goods and "prep" his friend for his interview.

His mother had other plans. She "ambushed" him in the lobby and "requested" him to "join his **old, rheumatic, menopausal** mother for dinner". She was really vain and had never used those adjectives to describe herself before. She also said it so convincingly that he could not refuse. So off he went and drove with his mother to the Li mansion.

They were walking towards the Dining Room when his mother stopped abruptly and faced him. "Oh Syaoran dear, I've invited a _**few guests **_over."

Syaoran paused. This was like déjà vu. His mother would invite a number of 20-something single women to their mansion whenever she managed to persuade him to visit. Talk about coincidence! His mother was dead-set on seeing him marry "during her lifetime" and was not above "playing dirty" to get what she wants, even setting up matchmaking parties for him.

Beauty and brains was strong in the family after all. Yelan Li was a Miss Universe titlist. Her 4 daughters followed the tradition by each winning an international beauty title. But the women his mother was keen on introducing to him at almost every family gathering annoyed him very much. They were mostly shallow, materialistic and self-centered.

"Mother, I will not be dragged into something like this again. You know how much I hate this." Syaoran turned and headed towards the door.

"Oh no Syaoran darling, you haven't even met them yet! They're so different than the girls from last time! I insist that you stay—you barely ever visit." Yelan was trying hard not to sound frantic. She followed her son up to the front door.

"How different are they Mother? Are they contestants for Miss Asteroid this time? Last time they were from some Miss Planet thing." Syaoran pressed a key on his cell phone.

"No they're from Miss Asia-Tourism. They're really nice girls… and I won't have you insult my…"

"Mother, **please **stop organizing quasi-pageants every time I set foot in the house. Just in case you haven't noticed I'm your **son, **I'm NOT a pageant judge." He did not wait to hear his mother's reply and ran to where his car was parked.

Yelan almost lost her inborn Miss Universe poise. "Well, I never. After carrying you for 9 long months in my womb, this is what I get. I'll cut you off from the will Syaoran Li!"

The diatribe did not reach her son's ears as he drove away FAST. Oblivious to the fact that his mother had just "disowned" him. (although Yelan doesn't actually mean it).

A frustrated Yelan Li walked in a huff to her private veranda and shut the door. She pressed a speed dial button on her cell phone with a perfectly manicured finger. She was immediately connected to a **5-way** **conference call** with her 4 daughters. "Girls, it **didn't work ****again**…I'm seriously running out of ideas! I don't want him to die an fornicating old bachelor, why he's almost 30! It would be a disgrace to the family! If he has children at a late age---just imagine! My grandchildren from him will see me with www-wrinkles! Can you imagine, he even told me to stop organizing pageants for him whenever he comes over? I think we should try something new next time. How about…." (For a complete list of Yelan Li's matchmaking scenarios for her son, please click here.)

TO BE CONTINUED….

Up next:

Sakura's grand vacation—someone will try to "pirate" her

The mini-golf tournament of Clow, Fujitaka, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran at Captor's Creek

A major company scandal

The confrontation of Clow, Madoushi and Fei Wong


	3. Family Secrets

AU – Clow Reed is the charismatic CEO of a major high-tech company that currently has a vacant Senior Executive post. Will the science prodigy Sakura Kinimoto qualify to join his Dream Team of executives?

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC belong to CLAMP.

General Notes: Sorry for the late update. I had to cram for my Christmas shopping. Tella's review made me think of explaining a little why Syaoran is the way is at this point in his career. Reviews are really helpful!

Fujitaka's wife is Nadeshiko but they don't have children in this fic.

Chapter 3. Family Secrets

**Wednesday**, Beiba, south of Tomoeda.

Beiba was a well-known sea-side vacation and pleasure haven for the rich and famous of Tomoeda. It was an hour's plane ride from the metropolis and Sakura felt excited especially when she saw their beach-front 6-star hotel, the "Fragrant Harbor".

Sakura and her aunts were ecstatic when they saw the vast white-sand beach and the glittering waves of the South China sea just beyond it. They were still inside the van that picked them up from the airport.

"By the way, Aunt Keiko, which contest did you join to win this vacation from again? You've mentioned it before but I think I forgot."

Aiko's face suddenly wore a guarded look. "Oh look, streamers!" She pointed to a row of gigantic tarps near the entrance emblazoned with: "_Silk Secrets_"

"I wish we will see celebrities in our hotel." Keiko piped in. They had avoided answering their niece's question. Sakura didn't notice this and just rolled her eyes as her star-struck aunts gushed when they saw a row of limousines near the great glass front doors. They alighted from the van and waited as the bellboys piled their bags on a shiny brass luggage cart.

Sakura figured that there was a product launch of some sort that will be held there, she was mildly curious to know what it was. They checked in at the Front Desk and were welcomed warmly by the Hotel Manager. Their pictures were taken for the guest book and then they were ushered into their simple but very nice 3-bedroom suite. They helped themselves to welcome drinks and pastries that were prepared for them in the dining area of their suite. They also received a dinner invitation for that night from the promoters of "Silk Secrets". They also found welcome baskets filled with free samples of the new soap and lotion in their rooms.

Sakura threw up her arms in mock surrender. "OK, I apologize, aunties, I'm glad that I went on vacation! This place is super! But you still did NOT let me bring my laptop."

Her aunts beamed at their niece. Keiko playfully pulled down Sakura's outstretched hands. "We knew you would like it dear and you work very hard so you deserve it—so when she told us to convince you we…"

"Who's '**she**'?" Sakura asked innocently, helping herself to her second cream puff.

Aiko shot her sister a warning glance then turned to Sakura. "Why don't we go change into our swimsuits and start having fun?"

Sakura shrugged, not noticing this exchange between her aunts. "OK then." She proceeded to her room.

XOXOXOXOXO

A lavishly-furnished private yacht named the '_The Waters of Fortune'_ was leisurely sailing and was some distance to Beiba. A woman was lying on her chest on an enormous round water bed with only a small, thin towel covering her buttocks. Her skin was moist all over with a mixture of sweat and fragrant massage oil. Her wet black hair was piled on top of her head. A tall, muscular masseuse was leaning over her, scantily clad in thin shorts, his hands were softly kneading her mid-back.

"_Yorgo_ do it like you mean it." She said huskily. He's the newest in her "posse".

Her mobile phone rang a mere couple of feet away from her and within her reach. She did not pick it up but merely raised her hands, expectant. He did not get the hint. "**I. Am. Waiting.**" There was a bite of impatience in her voice, the newbie definitely needed more manners.

Yorgo mumbled an apology and almost stumbled to get the ringing phone. To his credit, he remembered to wipe away the massage oil from his hands **first** before picking it up and handing it to the waiting hands of the woman.

"Yes?" She said imperiously without bothering to look at the caller ID. The caller stated his information. "Very good. I'll be there by tomorrow morning, I want my usual suite. And make the necessary arrangements for the _other thing_ I told you about." She stood up and allowed the man to wrap her in a plush red robe. She let her black hair tumble to her shoulders. The man was looking at her with a tinge of fear. There was a knock on the door. Another scantily clad man entered, holding a glass of iced pineapple juice on a tray.

The woman looked pensive for a fraction of a second but recovered soon enough. She ordered the second man, "Tell the Captain to sail full speed to Beiba."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura and her aunts spent several relaxing hours on the beach, taking pictures of each other and the scenery. By Keiko's count, they were able to catch sight of at least 5 celebrities that day. They even had an hour-long massage in a thatch-roofed hut on the beach. Towards the afternoon Sakura was sporting a healthy, attractive tan. They then proceeded to the bar to order snacks and drinks. Her aunts were able to convince the hapless vacationing celebrities to pose with them and instructed their niece to take several shots.

They then perused the colorful, picture-filled menu when a waiter holding a tray laden three tall and curvaceous glasses of mango shake each topped with an elaborate paper umbrella. The waiter inclined his head. "Miss Kinimoto, a drink for you and your companions, from an admirer."

Her aunts gasped, no doubt eager to match her up again. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at the other people seated in the room. There were 2 couples, 3 groups of ladies, and an old man. All of them least likely to bother to buy them drinks.

"Who is he or she?" Sakura asked the waiter, whose face remained neutral.

"Oh Sakura," Aunt Keiko hit her playfully on her shoulder. "Don't interrogate the poor man, he's only doing his job." She took her drink and handed one to Aiko.

Aiko's eyes glimmered. "Pray tell, who is the admirer, young man?"

"Well, the gentleman said that he just wanted to buy drinks for you…he is a guest in the hotel." The waiter responded.

"What did he look like?" Sakura pressed, still not accepting her drink.

A tall blond man appeared from behind a stone pillar, wearing a large blue hat that almost covered his face. He was chuckling as he removed his hat. "Tsk. Tsk. You're still as suspicious as ever. You are wounding my sensitive heart." He said in a deep, husky voice, a lopsided smile on his face.

Sakura and the others turned to him. She took one good look at him and said "Fluorite-sempai? Is it really you?"

"The last time I checked, yes, it's really me, my pretty Sakura Kinimoto." Fluorite-sempai replied. Aiko and Keiko almost fainted with delight.

They all separated right after snacks, much to Sakura's relief. She then went to buy a dress as she had nothing to wear for the dinner, having packed only swimsuits and casual clothes. She spent about an hour looking for a dress at one of the hotel's exclusive boutiques. Sakura picked the least expensive dress of all--a tired-looking red number. Her aunts were giddy when Fluorite-sempai had promised to join them for dinner and had gone ahead to their rooms to start dressing. His presence barely encouraged Sakura to even attempt to look her best. She lingered a little while longer to avoid her aunts' relentless interrogation about Fluorite-sempai, whose first name was Fay.

She found herself gazing at a stunning emerald necklace displayed in the window of another boutique. It was simply designed but she was sure that it would match her eyes. She paused in front the window to look at it more closely when a woman bumped hard into her, spilling cold juice all over Sakura's clothes. The liquid drenched the dress that she just bought and was ruined.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." The black-haired woman said, her smooth face wore an apologetic expression. "I should have watched where I was going. Are you all right? Yorgo, help her." The woman said to the tall, muscular man standing beside her. The man was about to assist Sakura but she stood up on her own.

"Ah…I'm OK…" Sakura said reassuringly, putting her glasses on again. "How about you, are you OK?"

"What a sweet girl. There must be something I can do…" The woman then gently held Sakura's arm. "I insist that I should replace the dress I ruined." Before Sakura could object, she was ushered by the petite woman into a more expensive looking boutique. An assistant took one good look at Sakura and chose a dress for her in five minutes flat, with matching delicate shoes to boot. The petal pink gown had delicate, feminine ruffles that complimented her form. It had a plunging V-neck and illusion cap sleeves. She looked especially smashing in it because of her tan. Sakura noticed that the petite woman was looking closely at her since the entered the shop. The woman noticed that she noticed and looked away.

"You really shouldn't, ma'am." Sakura said trying to start conversation as she looked at the woman through a 3-way mirror. She looked quite young, who looked like she was in her mid-thirties but there was something a bit unusual about her too. The tall, muscular man who accompanied her never spoke.

"But I **insist,** cherie. And please call me Su. I'm Su Yung. And this is my nutritionist, Yorgo Sanders." Su's simple-but-obviously-expensive emerald jewelry flashed in the light.

Sakura acknowledged them by inclining her head slightly. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto."

Su continued: "Forgive me for saying so but you remind me of someone I've known from a long time ago. She's gone now." For a brief moment, the woman seemed to lose her resolve and she looked overwhelmed by some deep internal torture.

Sakura went to her side, not sure on how to comfort her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault dear. I had it all planned out but I guess it's more difficult to actually do it…" Su seemed to have spaced out.

Sakura couldn't understand what the woman was trying to say.

"It was nice speaking with you Sakura, but I have to go now." And Su hugged her tight.

Unknown to either Sakura or Su, four pairs of brown eyes were observing them from afar.

XOXOXOXOXO

As she suspected, as soon as she went upstairs to their suite, her aunts questioned her relentlessly about Fay-sempai but she was very tight-lipped. Fay-sempai is an "emerging star" on the rock and roll scene. His often controversial songs and suggestive hip gyrations have started to get attention. There were recent rumors that he was bisexual. She only said that they had attended the same high school (she was accelerated 2 years in school) and that he had to stay in high school a couple of years longer than most people because of his grades.

Her aunts helped her fix her hair and she put on light make-up. She was forced to wear her clear contact lenses instead of her glasses. Fluorite-sempai was waiting for them beside the baroque staircase of the hotel, looking dashing in a dark tuxedo with his blond hair slicked back casually from his face. "My, my you all look lovely tonight." He complimented them. He nimbly reached for the hands of Aiko and Keiko and brushed his lips on the back of the hands of the swooning ladies. Sakura tried to withdraw her hand but was unsuccessful. She had on a blank expression when he kissed her hand. She pulled it back immediately and pretended to adjust her glasses.

Fay chuckled and smiled coolly. "That's all right. Same old Sakura." He pulled out a bouquet of pink and white roses that he was holding behind him and gave it with a theatrical flourish to Sakura. "Please accept this." He flashed his lopsided smile.

Sakura's face colored slightly as she accepted. She wanted to slap him, but she said "Thank you, Fluorite-sempai," a bit too loudly for her aunts' benefit. She then gave the flowers to a hotel attendant to place in a vase back inside their suite.

A string quartet was playing soothing music in the dining hall and they were ushered into a table for six near the stage. Around the stage were big monitors with "Silk Secrets" in big golden letters. Fay assisted the elder ladies to their seats first and was about to do the same to Sakura but she quickly sat down by herself. He cockily sat down beside her. Her aunts engaged him in light conversation as their niece showed no inclination to chat with him. There were many society reporters and photographers present in the room and Fay gamely posed with them together with Sakura and her aunts.

There was a slight hush when the lights were dimmed dramatically. All heads turned at the entrance of five stunningly beautiful women in the room. Four of them looked like they could all be sisters as they have the same chestnut brown hair (in different styles) and the same pair of brown eyes. The most regal of all was the black haired woman, who came in last. The photographers seemed to go crazy when they saw her and started to take as many pictures as they can.

All the people in the room stood up and applauded for them which the women warmly acknowledged. They each waved gracefully to the other diners. They seemed to glide, not walk, to their table, which was right next to Sakura's and her aunts'. Sakura then recognized them as Yelan Li and her daughters. They were sought-after product endorsers who pitched a wide range of luxury goods from perfume, jewelry, ladies' watches, clothes to destination spas. She thought that they looked much more beautiful in person. Sakura also knew that they were the mother and sisters of Syaoran Li, her colleague from Reed Industries but she did not tell her aunts that or they would be more star-struck than they already are.

The five endorsers ascended to the podium and greeted the diners, thanking them for attending the launch of "Silk Secrets" (they had on brooch-shaped lapel microphones). They answered random questions from the press and gamely posed for pictures in their elegant strapless purple gowns which made them look all the more royal. The waiters have started to place elaborately-presented food on the tables.

Everyone took their seats for dinner, including the five celebrities. Sakura did not notice that the five Li women were discreetly looking in her direction.

"And no, I'm not bi like those rumor mongers say." Fay said to his aunts. He turned to Sakura. "I meant I really prefer **women**." He then cast a suggestive look and wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura.

After dessert, the lights were turned off and gold spotlights were focused on the gigantic plasma TV's on either side of the podium lit up. An emcee announced that they would now be seeing the full-length TV ad for "Silk Secrets."

_Narrator/voice-over: __**She has a secret….**_

_A glamorously dressed and very beautiful Yelan Li in a sparkling red gown walks in a swanky Western-looking restaurant, the maitre d' welcomes her: _

_Yelan: "Reservation for Li." (close-up)_

_Maitre d': "Oui, this way, Ms Li." _

_Yelan gives an elegant nod. On their way to the table, other diners looked admiringly at Yelan and asked each other in loud whispers "Who is she?" _

_Maitre d': "__Your __**sisters**__ have just arrived as well."_

_Yelan smiles mysteriously. (close-up)_

_They reach the table where four brown-haired women were seated. _

_Voice over: __**They have a secret…**_

_Fuutie, Xuehua, Feimei and Huanglian say enthusiastically: "Mother!"(close-up)_

_Maitre d' turns to look at the "audience" wearing a big embarrassed smile for his "error". Then the words "Silk Secrets" in gold letters swirl around a bar of soap._

_Another shot: Individual close-up glamour shots of the five women wearing off-shouldered gold gowns._

_**Voice over: It's the Li family secret for youthful skin...**_

_**Close-up shot of the five women smiling glamorously: Its "Silk Secrets"…**_

_Then the words "Silk Secrets" in gold letters swirl around a bar of soap._

(To view the video of the full-length TV ad and to request for free product samples, please click here.)

The audience clapped enthusiastically. The endorsers bowed to acknowledge them. The cameras flashed again. Then the spotlight turned to Yelan. "Thank you everyone! We will now select a Mr. and Miss Silk Secrets from our guests this evening."

Fuutie added: "A panel of judges selected them from the welcome pictures taken during your check-in at the hotel."

Xuehua took over: "They will **each** win among other things--a sumptuous dinner for two at the Tomoeda Golden Fan Restaurant and a shopping spree at the Elan Boutique for 50,000 Tomoeda Dollars!

Feimei said with a wink: "Of course, it's up to them if they want to enjoy the prizes together."

Huanglian exchanged winks with her sister: "And Mr. Silk Secrets is…Mr. Mitsui Yamashita. Please join us here Mr. Yamashita." The spotlight roved around the guests and focused on a tall, dashing gentleman with dark brown spiky hair. He had a friendly face and waved shyly to acknowledge the applause as he climbed up the podium where he shook hands with each of the five Li women.

They waited for the applause and the camera flashes to die down. Fuutie cleared her throat and excitedly announced, "Miss Silk Secrets is…Miss Sakura Kinimoto."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura was interviewed briefly with Mr. Yamashita by the five celebrity endorsers, whom she found were genuinely warm which set her at somewhat at ease though she felt that the Li women were very interested with her. Then all 7 of them were photographed by the press. Fuutie took more group shots with Sakura using her personal camera while the press was interviewing Mitsui.

She suddenly felt drained when she went upstairs. Her aunts had been waiting for her in their suite. She discovered that Fay had left "looking disappointed" according to her aunts as soon after she was called on the stage. Sakura shrugged.

"A lunch invitation arrived for tomorrow in Su Yung's yacht." Keiko said.

"That's interesting. We've met earlier today and she bought me my dress. Would you like to go though?" Sakura said while wiping her glasses with tissue. She yawned.

"Sakura, we apologize for lying to you and we should have told you this sooner." Aiko said. "Su Yung was good friends with our late sister, your mother. She was the one who paid for this trip. She said that she just wanted to meet you."

"You're saying that she went through all this trouble just to meet me? Why didn't she do it before?"

"We don't know and we didn't expect her to follow us here." Aiko admitted.

Sakura sighed. Her aunts had told her that her mother Masako Kinimoto had arrived at her parents' house with the infant Sakura in tow and had been tight-lipped about who the father was. Masako died of cancer when she was about three. Her father left her mother when he found out that her mother was pregnant with her. Her aunts didn't know him because her mother kept her relationship with him a secret. She does not even know his name.

"Let's talk to her tomorrow then." Sakura said and proceeded to her room. For the longest time she had wanted to find her father, maybe Su Yung holds the key. She just wanted to talk to him to find out why he did what he did. She wanted closure. She collapsed on her bed and the soothing scent of lavender greeted her nostrils which relaxed her. She switched on the TV just in time to see the last part of the Silk Secrets commercial which she must have seen several times by now. She sighed deeply and for once in her life felt something like envy. She wished with all her heart that her own family's secret would be as uncomplicated as a bar of soap.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Thursday, Beiba**

On board '_The Waters of Fortune'_

Su Yung seemed to be in her element when she welcomed them at her large and luxurious yacht. She was wearing a cream-colored body-skimming dress, its color brought out the glow in her youthful face. She had on a necklace of cabochon emeralds that must weigh at least a ton. Her perfume pervaded the entire yacht.

Sakura saw the "nutritionist" guy named Yorgo whom Su introduced to her earlier and noticed that her staff are mostly young, handsome and muscular men. She could sense that they feared their hostess in a way that she found difficult to explain.

They were ushered into a canopied dining area set for four right on the deck of the ship. The captain set a slow cruise around the scenic coastline of Beiba. The view was breathtaking—it was no wonder this was a famous destination for centuries.

"The ancient poets used to call this the "Fragrant Harbor". C'est magnifique, yes?" Su Yung said, following Sakura's gaze.

"Yes it is. Thank you for paying for our trip here and for the lunch invitation." Sakura replied. Her aunts nodded their assent.

"It was nothing, cherie. I just an attack of nostalgia and wanted to see the daughter of my late friend."

"Is that all? There must be something we can do for you." Aunt Keiko asked.

"I just wanted to show Sakura something." Su said, her eyes boring into the young lady's. The butlers then arrived with their lunch.

Sakura noticed that Su just picked at the food on her plate and barely put a morsel in her mouth. The way the older woman observed her was a bit unnerving. Soon they were done with lunch, and she was invited into the yacht's more formal den. It had large shelves filled with souvenirs from Su's visit to different countries. They could tell that she had been around a lot judging from the size of her collection. Her aunts perused the curios and Su and Sakura entered another room where she showed Sakura a leather-bound album. Sakura saw pictures of a younger Su and her college friends. Some pictures included Masako, Sakura's mother.

Su had to answer her cellphone so Sakura was left with the albums. She finished with the one given to her quickly and pulled out another more battered-looking one. In it was a picture of a young Su flashing a slightly disappointed smile and wearing a sash that said: 1st Runner-up Spring Festival Queen. In the picture, a woman who was partly hidden was wearing a crown on her auburn-hair and was standing behind Su. The auburn-haired woman was wearing a bigger, gold sash that said "Spring Festival Queen." Sakura wanted to look closer at her but Su arrived and gave her their Yearbook instead. She discreetly took the battered album from Sakura.

Sakura gasped softly when she saw a very youthful-looking Clow Reed's picture as the class' Summa cum Laude. Beside him were Masaki Madoushi (magna cum laude) and Su Yung (cum laude). The name 'Madoushi' rang a bell in Sakura's head. She heard Eriol mention it a few times in snatches during his phone calls.

"Clow and I were in the same class for Advanced Science & Technology at Tomoeda University. But let's just say we rarely saw things in the same light." Su Yung said with a glint of steel in her eyes.

"Madoushi…his name is very familiar." Sakura tried hard to recall.

"He's dead." There was a slight hiss in the woman's voice then Su's face softened a bit. "I meant that he passed away a long time ago. He was my husband but I prefer to use my maiden name."

Sakura stood up, something dawned upon her. "Wait…Madoushi is the name of Reed's rival company—what…is that why you did this? I won't join you." She did not know what possessed her to be so uncharacteristically rude to their hostess.

Su regarded her for a moment like Sakura was a little child caught stealing cookies. "Don't be hasty child. I am not out to convince you to join my company—but it would please me very much if you did…"

"Then what do you want with me?"

"I am childless Sakura and I need an heiress."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura left the yacht in a huff with her aunts. Her face was red and she would not answer her aunts' queries as they left the yacht. She decided that she wanted to leave Beiba as soon as possible and told this to her aunts.

A tall man with dark brown spiky hair emerged from a private room inside the yacht. He stood very close to Su as she gazed at Sakura and her aunts as they walk towards their hotel. He placed his arms around her waist.

"This one is more of a challenge. She reminds me very much of Clow. I expect you to follow my instructions to the letter, Mitsui. It's good that we were able to get you to win that silly soap bar contest."

"I always do. When have I ever disappointed you, my goddess?" Mitsui replied, nuzzling Su Yung's neck.

Su Yung pouted seductively. "Never." Their tongues met as they kissed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Excerpts from "The Current Reed" (The Company Newsletter)**

Special Announcements: by Ruby Nakuru Akizuki:

Website Update:

--We have updated the pictures on our website!!! There is also a new "Employees-at-Work section featuring videos of employees from all the departments. The distribution dates of the updated **Employee Manua**ls will be announced in the next issue. Please check it out and send any comments or suggestions in the site guest book.

--Starting on our next issue and due to very INSISTENT employee demand, Takeshi Yamazaki (of Advertising) will be posting a "_**Did you Know**_?" column featuring painstakingly-researched interesting trivia from around the world!!! Eriol Hiirigizawa (of R&D) will be the co-author. Please feel free to send an e-mail or an Instant Chat with the two gentlemen if there are things that you are curious to know about and they will try to include it in their column. (To leave questions for the authors, please click here.)

--the divinely beautiful **Yelan Li,** mother of our very own Syaoran Li, has graciously agreed to personally visit our facilities with her four equally-beautiful daughters to promote her latest endorsement—Silk Secrets beauty bar. Free samples are available for all interested employees at the Lounge. (Please ask Wei for details.)

There will also be a photo session where lucky employees can get the chance to be photographed with our celebrity endorsers and a complimentary facial massage using the wonderful product. Plus, there is a surprise at the end of the program!

The product tour schedule is as follows: (10am to 4pm)

Corporate Headquarters (Site A) - Friday

Manufacturing Facility (Site B) - Monday (next week)

Research & Dev't. Facility (Site C) - Tuesday (next week)

(To register for the photo shoot or the facial massage, please click here.)

TO BE CONTINUED….

Notes: Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the "dramatic side". I had to set-up certain things at this point. I also promised things in my previous note that are not in Chap 3, but will appear instead in Chap 4. Apologies for that but on the upside, I'll be posting Chap 4 very, very soon after this.

Our agenda for the next meeting (chapter):

The historic Omarate Deal

The golf tournament and Sakura's job interview

The company scandal

The "first meeting" between Syaoran and Sakura


	4. The Interview and the Scandal

AU – Clow Reed is the charismatic CEO of a major high-tech company that currently has a vacant Senior Executive post. Will the science prodigy Sakura Kinimoto qualify to join his Dream Team of executives?

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC belong to CLAMP. LOTR belongs to Tolkien, not me.

General Notes: Thanks to all those who put my story in their "Alerts"—I appreciate it! The number of hits to this story is encouraging! If you have time, please leave a review. Yue has a short hairstyle here, up to nape of his neck, not like his long hair in the anime/manga, except when he dressed up as "Legolas".

Chapter 4. Sakura's Job Interview and the Scandal

**Thursday, Reed Corporate Headquarters**

**A Message from the CEO (to ALL Team Members) (AN: Clow refers to employees as 'team members' instead of employees)**

Hello Team,

I would like to commend you all for your superb performance for the past year for the Omarate Project. All your strong customer and product focus has taken us to where we are now—the Number 1 company in cutting-edge high-technology. The Executive Board and I would also like to acknowledge your personal sacrifices to make this "endeavor" a reality.

The multi-billion Omarate Project is a milestone in company history. It is our first full-scale project that will encompass the entire military and industrial sectors of the vast country of Omarate. This will also extend to our Consumer Goods group once we fill the vacant post for that Department. Your continued support is appreciated.

To top it off, the Sultan of Omarate himself will visit Tomoeda to sign the contract visit our facilities. As you all know, the Sultan has had a long-standing conflict with the Raj of Rococo. Your department heads will discuss this in a more in-depth manner with you.

Updates on the visit will be posted on our Intranet site courtesy of Ruby Akizuki.

Warm regards,

Clow

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Friday afternoon, Reed Corporate Headquarters**

Syaoran arrived at the executive parking lot at half past noon. He got out of his SUV whistling a lively tune. He had just closed another deal with a major hydraulics manufacturing company which will utilize "**Watery**". This was just one of many deals that he expected to close within the next few weeks. He is the company's number one deal closer. Reed employees are not just salaried workers, they are also stockholders, which was why he enjoyed his job very much.

He took the express elevator straight to the 36th floor of the Moon Wing where his office was located. He suddenly had a weird feeling that he had forgotten something that was supposed to happen today and he couldn't shake it off.

He entered his enormous office and got a not-so-pleasant surprise. His mother and four sisters had "invaded" his previously pristine office. All the lights were on. "Girly" music was playing on **his** built-in surround-sound system. He saw five expensive ladies' bags on his sectional hunter-green sofa, four cellphones, five matching red personalized tea mugs, various cosmetic items on the coffee table, four purple 'pageant-style' sashes with his sisters' names in elegant calligraphy on the surface, and four pairs of high-heeled shoes on the floor. The strong smell of five different kinds of perfume wafted through his office, which usually smelled only of sandalwood and mint (his after-shave).

In his "inner office", guess what he found them busy taking pictures of each other. It's a fixation of theirs. They were now standing barefoot with their backs to his floor-length glass window that had a commanding view of Tomoeda City so they did not notice him enter. He cleared his throat once. They didn't hear him.

"Little brother's office is so cool! "It's like a two-bedroom apartment!"

"He even has his own enormous plasma TV!"

"No wonder he spends most of his time here and has given up on sex."

"Fuutie, get a shot of me sitting on little brother's desk! I want to look like a hot shot executive!" Feimei requested.

Chorus: "Let's each get a shot!" Syaoran cleared his throat again, louder this time. They STILL didn't hear him.

Feimei then sat on the forest-green armchair, crossing her arms in front of her and mimicked Syaoran's glare. The other followed her in an orderly fashion. (They were beauty queens after all.)

"We should get a group shot!"

"And send it to little brother for Christmas."

"And show it to Mother!"

"I wonder why he never lets us visit him in at work." Huanglian said to no one in particular.

He clears his throat for the THIRD time and says sarcastically. "Yes, I wonder why too."

Chorus: "Little brother!!!! You're here!!!" The four women were about to glomp him but he nimbly avoided them (thanks to years of experience). Most men would die to have not one but FOUR beauty queens glomp them, but not when they're your sisters and when they want to do it all at the same time. They were also very nimble so they were still able to kiss him on the cheeks, like they did when he was a small boy.

"Don't you have your husbands to annoy?" He glared, but unfortunately that tactic never worked with his own flesh and blood. He was wiping the lipstick stains on his cheeks in four shades of red. He knew they smeared as much lipstick as they could on him.

Chorus: "You're still our favorite super kawaii little brother!!!"

"Your favorite person to annoy you mean. How did you get in and why are you here?" He asked while checking his reflection on the glass window. He still had lipstick stains. He went to his personal bathroom and they followed him (in orderly fashion—they were beauty queens after all). Syaoran partially closed the door while he washed off the red stains so the girls were all huddled near it.

"That very nice guy named Wei let us in."

"We're here for the product launch, silly."

"Don't you read your company's newsletter Mr. Hot Shot Executive?"

"What do you think of our tans? We just came from Beiba."

**(Their conversations were usually like this—4 is to 1. So poor Syaoran usually just answers the last question.)**

"You all look like freshly-fried fish. Where's mother?" He walked out of the bathroom towards his desk.

"Oh she's supervising the facial massages of Clow and Fujitaka."

"You know, you should get one too."

"We were able to convince Touya and Yue to have it, why not you."

"Have you seen our TV ad?"

Syaoran sat down on a visitor's armchair. He suddenly felt drained. "Yes, I've seen it about a hundred times now. Happy?"

"Yey!!! What do you think?"

"We also have print and radio ads you should see those too."

"We saw Madoushi in Beiba."

"Tell me, did I look fat in that gown?"

Syaoran very wisely ignored the last question. He frowned on hearing Madoushi's name. Based on his past experience, anything connected with Madoushi is always bad news. "What's Madoushi doing there other than pollute the air?"

"She was talking with a colleague of yours—Sakura--Sakura Kinimoto."

"Want to see our pictures together with her?"

"She's really nice and sweet and pretty, she'd be perfect for you."

"Do you know her?"

"She works at the Research Facility with Eriol and I barely know her—we just exchange **work-related** email from time to time," he said thinking about the time when Madoushi tried to convince him to transfer to her company. Her company was the distant number two in the industry after Reed. He disliked Madoushi's underhanded tactics in hiring people and in stealing other company's ideas. She had attacked him virulently through blind items in the business newspapers when he refused her offer questioning his competency. Maybe Madoushi was trying to get another Reed person to join her company.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Saturday morning**

It was a cold, windy morning and Syaoran hummed idly to the song playing on the radio by a certain Fay D. Fluorite. The lyrics were a bit catchy, if not rude. He was driving his sleek SUV along the expressway leading to Captor Creek. He preferred soccer to golf of course, but golf was much more relaxing and he needed to improve on it. He noticed a series of gigantic billboards along the road. It was hard to ignore them as they were about 100 feet tall and 100 feet wide in vivid color. When he drove closer, he recognized the people whose faces were on the ads. They were holding their forefingers in front of their slightly pouting lips—like they're saying 'keep quiet about our secret'. He realized that this was the new product that they were endorsing.

_**Yelan Deng-Li,**__ Miss Universe Year XXXX, mature skin_

_**Fuutie Li-Wong**__, Miss Universe Year XXXX, oily skin_

_**Xuehua Li-Tan**__, Miss World Year XXXX, dry skin_

_**Feimei Li-Lim, **__Miss International Year XXXX, combination skin_

_**Huanglian Li-Jung**__, Miss Earth XXXX, sensitive skin_

_**Syaoran Li,**__ Workaholic, Senior Manager, Reed Industries, masculine skin _

_**Here is their family's secret to youthful skin (picture of soap wrapped in gold ribbon)**_

He drove past the last billboard with a yawn but something seemed in his head suddenly blinked. He paused midway through his yawn and slammed HARD on his brakes. Just this once he doesn't care if he damaged his tires. He switched to reverse gear and drove his vehicle backwards and STOPPED his car in the middle of the expressway to read the last billboard again. Yes, it's him alright, his forefinger in front of his mouth too. "**What the f!?!?!?!?" **He doesn't recall any instance where he posed for an ad. Could they have drugged him?

His cellphone rings—it's a 6-way conference call with his mother and sisters. He pushes the "receive" key and the noise almost shattered his eardrums:

Chorus: "Syaoran!!!!"

"Did you see? Did you see?"

"You look so handsome little brother!"

"We finally convinced you to join the family business!"

"We'll be endorsing swimwear soon! Isn't this great?"

"Girls, we need to send him copies of his picture!" (Yelan)

(To request for a copy of Syaoran's billboard picture, please click here.)

Syaoran had a stunned look on his face. He disconnects the call without saying a word. His mouth was slightly open. He looked at the billboard AGAIN. 'Great! Just when he was about to meet Eriol for golf! That Hiirigizawa fool will NOT let him hear the end of it.' Other vehicles were honking their horns at him now. His cellphone rings again—it's now a 3-way conference call with Clow and Fujitaka. He receives the call, ignoring the irate cuss words from the drivers behind him.

"Syaoran, this is Fujitaka. We have good news and bad news. Clow and I have made a difficult decision. It's about your er…ad…we are sad to say that it will negatively affect the company's credibility with our volatile clients…"

Clow continued: "And we're really very sorry to have to do this Syaoran, especially to you who have made so many outstanding contributions. But we have decided to fire you as Senior Manager **effective immediately**."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "Huh!?!? You'll fire me on those grounds?"

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "The good news is that **Touya** specifically requested for you to be his new errand boy, so you still have a job and you won't lose your retirement benefits."

"And who would replace me then? What will you with all those pending contracts that I'm working on! You have got to be crazy." His professional decorum seemed to fly out of the window.

Clow replied, "We have decided to replace you with **MeiLing.**"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!! This can't be happening!" Syaoran shouted.

There were two clicks on the other end. They had hung up on him.

He wakes up in a cold sweat panting heavily. He clutched his throat which felt hoarse from all his shouting. Talk about nightmares. He was very relieved that it was not real. He was proud of his mother and sisters but sometimes, their reputation could be something of a liability for him. At the start of his career, he had to work doubly hard for some people to take him seriously. He was grateful to Clow and Fujitaka for giving him a chance way back then.

Still in his boxers, he got up and promptly tripped on his crumpled blankets and stumbled on the floor falling on his right hip. Cursing loudly, he rubbed the sore spot and scampered to the kitchen where he gulped down vast quantities of water. He looked at the clock. It was only 5 in the morning—Saturday, the day of the golf tournament. He drew a deep breath and decided to go to Captor Creek early to warm up and practice his swing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Syaoran arrived at the practice range of Captor Creek at around 5:30am. He was getting warmed up for about an hour now and was currently frowning in deep concentration. He wanted his next long-distance practice drive to exceed 200 yards but he strained his bruised right hip which made him wince in pain.

"Must have been quite a night, my friend." It was Eriol, indicating Syaoran's sore hip and implying something raunchy. (Translation: I wish I also had a sex life just like you. I've had no time for women because of this Omarate deal.)

This was ignored as Syaoran hit another ball together with the tee. Both items flew about 2 feet away. Syaoran cussed under his breath. (Translation: I wish I had, but I don't. This Omarate deal is like an invisible chastity belt.)

"Hm…you weren't able to sleep much, I see. You were never here this early before." Eriol persisted. (Translation: By the way, good morning Syaoran. It's good to see you.")

"And what's your point?" (Translation: By the way, good morning Eriol, it's great to see you too.")

"I was wondering if you brought along some samples of your sisters' new soap—what's that---Silky Sweetness? I am convinced that it might improve my complexion. Is that what you use?" (Translation: "I'm getting even for all the times you brought up that **Flower** fiasco.")

"Shut up, Sleeping Beauty." (Translation: "Nothing I do would eve compare to your **Flower **slip-up.")

"It's good that you're both here so early," said Fujitaka. "We have breakfast in the lounge, care to join us? Clow is just on a call with the Omarate office." (AN: It was on a different time zone.)

They had reached the Lounge where the golfers usually ate their meals. A breakfast buffet awaited them. Golfing during the weekends was a ritual for Clow and he didn't care who he played the game with—apprentices, veterans, executives, janitors.

Clow welcomed them with a bright smile. He was already helping himself to the buffet. "By the way Syaoran, please tell your mother that I really enjoyed the facial massage from their dermatologists, did you get one too?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Er…yes, Clow." He recalled the incident yesterday when all sisters sat on his legs just so the dermatologist can give him a facial massage. His limbs felt numb for hours afterwards.

Fujitaka seconded it. "Nadeshiko also wanted a facial massage when I told her about it. We're getting a couple's package next time. We both think that Yelan and your sisters' latest ad is their most elegant ever. My wife would like to know what they'll endorse next?"

"Ummm…I think it's a new family-sized van." Syaoran replied, averting his gaze.

"Wow! I'll tell her, she'll be so thrilled. Your family's an advertiser's dream! It's a wonder that they don't convince you to join them." Fujitaka chortled and patted Syaoran on the back.

Clow smiled genially "But of course Taka and I would NEVER give you up!"

Syaoran almost choked on the coffee that he just sipped. They started eating breakfast.

Eriol snickered silently. "Gentlemen, I have something to say," he started dramatically. He looked at Clow, "I'm afraid we have little time to speak Ancient Chinese today."

Fujitaka rolled his eyes. "That's good news!"

Eriol rolled his eyes too and continued. "Clow--Fujitaka and I are only half of the man that you are, and Syaoran, well, he's a mere "descendant" compared to your "ancestral" golf prowess…so…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran frowned. It's just like Eriol to emphasize his not-so-good scores in golf.

Eriol smiled enigmatically. "I would like to challenge Syaoran and Fujitaka to a three-way stroke play! Winner or Winners get a big box of truffles."

"I'm in!" Fujitaka said confidently. He and Eriol are each other's match in golf. Nobody could beat Clow.

"Where's the box of truffles?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He suspects that Eriol was up to something. He chided himself silently—he should have brought along Kam Choon, the person he was recommending for the vacant post.

"Oh yea of little faith." Eriol playfully wagged a finger at Syaoran. "Sakura will bring it later." Eriol informed them, helping himself to a big bite of bacon.

"Is she the girl with the great swing you were talking about?" Clow asked Eriol.

"She'll **cream** you Clow. I'm betting on it." Eriol put his fork down for dramatic effect.

"OK, so I suppose I'll get a box of truffles too if I win?" Clow asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Deep inside, Syaoran sighed. Clow and Fujitaka are very cool bosses but they could be really weird too. Imagine two men who each get a monthly salary enough to support a small country for a year and who are both waxing about free facial massages and a box of truffles!

"Two boxes**, IF** you win against Sakura!" Eriol said and he and Clow solemnly shook hands on it.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice got their attention. "The boxes are in Lodge fridge Eriol." Eriol had asked her as a big favor to bring truffles that day. She looked apologetic. "Sorry—I'm late again." She and her aunts did not complete their 3-day vacation in Beiba for they left Thursday night. Madoushi/Su Yung had sent her a letter by special delivery using her company's letterhead that said: "_My dear child, do you even know who your father is?"_ It bothered her very much, enough to actually consider talking to Madoushi. She plans to reply today but not with her aunts around. They were worried enough for her as it is. She kept the letter in her trousers back pocket.

"No, just in time. We all arrived too early. Gentlemen, let me re-introduce Sakura Kinimoto, 3-time winner of the Bravo Award (for model Reed employees) and superb golfer who happens to report to a very handsome boss--me." Eriol pointed to himself.

Clow and Fujitaka greeted her warmly while Sakura's face turned a deep red. "Eriol…you….please don't." With her new tan, the blush suited her to a tee, Syaoran noted. He suddenly recalled what his sisters said about Sakura speaking with Madoushi at the resort. He alone frowned and she noticed. She had on her usual glasses and her hair was in braids. (Like Polyanna—yes, she's still a fashion emergency.) She wore a pink golf shirt with a white collar, golf shoes. She brought a wide-brimmed hat for her to use later when it got too sunny.

She noticed that he had the same coloring as his four sisters but they were warmer and more personable than Syaoran. But no matter, she preferred **Atty. Yue Moon** above any man in Reed Industries. She has had a **very secret** "school-girl" crush on him since she saw him dressed as a handsome, silver-haired "Legolas" during the first Reed Industries Year-End Party that she attended 3 years ago. The event had a "Lord of the Rings" theme and the entire company took this yearly event **very seriously.** Even Clow had dressed as "Gandalf" and Fujitaka was "Saruman". Eriol and his brainiacs (including her) came as the tree people, the "Ents". Needless to say, their team lost the 'Best in Costume' contest.

She sat down to join them for breakfast helping herself to pancakes. She felt Syaoran watching her closely with a critical eye, judgmental you might say. The others went back to the table for seconds. They finished at around 30 minutes past 7.

Eriol breathed deeply. "We're so early--I think we can do three rounds or more today." He asked no one in particular.

"The weather's perfect—not too cold and not too sunny." Fujitaka agreed.

Clow smiled warmly at Sakura. "These three gentlemen have their own match; I guess that leaves just the two of us?"

Sakura smiled shyly at him. "That's all right." Sakura had started working for Reed straight out of college at 19 (she was accelerated for 2 years and graduated early) but she has not really interacted like this with Clow, Fujitaka and Syaoran before. She knew them all from the newsletter and from their regular e-mail work correspondence. She did not really "socialize" with them until now, except during the annual awards event that Eriol mentioned and the Year-End party.

Clow and Sakura went first. Eriol silently wished his deputy good luck for this would serve as her "preliminary interview" for the vacant post. He knew that both Clow and Fujitaka have heard about her hard work and were very impressed that someone so young could be as focused as she is.

Clow and Sakura boarded their golf cart with their caddies and golf bags. Again, Sakura felt that she was being observed but by kinder eyes and she did not feel anxious at all. Clow had this gift of putting people at ease.

Sakura felt a bit queasy at the start so Clow took an early lead. After the first few holes, she had "warmed up". Their caddies tallied their scores for them and she had **almost** caught up with Clow. They were both flawless—no penalties and they both passed through the hazards unscathed.

All throughout the game, Clow had been asking Sakura several situational questions—to the tune of what would she do if this or that happened. It was like he was checking her thinking process. Clow was openly impressed with her playing, and secretly impressed with her answers. Some of her answers reminded him of himself when he was starting out. By the 8th hole (there were a total of 18), she had figured that he was probably considering her for the Vacant position, but she was not sure. It was just like Eriol to set her up for something and NOT telling her about it beforehand.

Fujitaka was silently watching Clow and Sakura from a distance. He would be the next to interview her. Eriol and Syaoran were each observing all of this quietly. They would drop snide remarks about each other's playing and as a result, both their shots rolled to the water hazard.

Clow and Sakura had reached the 18th hole and she was just few points behind him. He had just sent his last ball into the cup with a small penalty. If Sakura hit her last perfectly, she would win the match. If not, she would either lose or end the match as tie between the two of them.

She hit her final shot towards the cup, praying silently. A sudden gust of wind blew her hat off her head and affected the ball's course a bit. It still went inside the cup, much to her relief, but points would have to be deducted. Per the tallied scores, it was a tie. Clow warmly shook her hand. She jumped up happily.

Eriol, who saw it from a far distance whooped loudly. He called Clow on his cell. "_So no truffles for you Clow. I told you so!_" (_in Ancient Chinese)._ Clow laughed heartily at this. For the other group, Fujitaka won the three-way match, no contest. Syaoran was in last place.

It was Sakura vs. Fujitaka in the next round and Eriol against Clow and Syaoran in the next. Sakura soundly beat Fujitaka in the next match. Fujitaka was too intent on asking her his questions and processing her answers to play properly. Like Clow, he was impressed. Syaoran is the victor in the other group. But it wasn't really a match, per se, because Clow and Eriol were too busy talking in Ancient Chinese to really pay attention to the game.

"_I won, so I get a box of truffles eh?_" Clow had told Eriol (_in Ancient Chinese_). Eriol was in last place this time. Imagine Syaoran beat him!

"_Greedy! Don't you know that chocolate is a substitute for sex_?" Eriol retorted. (_in Ancient Chinese_).

"_Oh my dear_!" Clow said, looking shocked. "_I'll need to buy 5 more boxes for you then_?" Clow said smugly. (_in Ancient Chinese_).

Syaoran was too busy thinking of how to talk to Sakura about Madoushi that he didn't mind the others' unintelligible discussion in Ancient Chinese. They had a late lunch together at the Lounge. Yue called Clow through videophone during the meal and informed them that his informants said Madoushi is trying to bribe one of their people to do something for her.

This made Sakura feel jumpy, her face colored. Sure she had crushed on Yue since forever, but what if he found out that it was her? She thought that none of the others noticed but then she saw Syaoran looking intently at her with distrust in his eyes.

"She'll go that far? She must be desperate." Clow said lightly. Fujitaka and Eriol were frowning.

Yue apparently did not expect such a light reaction from Clow. "My informant also told me that Madoushi had met with the traitor or traitors in her yacht. I'll make sure that those people get what they deserve, I swear. "

Sakura spilled some sauce on her shirt, mumbled an excuse and went to the ladies' room.

"We are not even sure that the person has betrayed us yet, don't be too hasty Yue." Clow said, popping one of Eriol's truffles into his mouth.

"_Hey! No fair!_" Eriol complained. Fujitaka also "stole" a few pieces while Eriol and Clow were busy arguing in Ancient Chinese.

Yue gritted his teeth. Sometimes his boss could be so frustrating. "I'll be there in two hours to show you some documents." And he ended the call. Syaoran stood up and went to the men's room (the door of which was near the ladies' room) when Sakura bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. The way he looked at her made her feel even more nervous and guilty.

"I'm not the person you should tell that to." He told her meaningfully.

Before he could say anything else, she went back to the dining area. She wanted to tell Madoushi her answer first before she told Eriol about what happened. This recent event just doubled her resolve to never join Su Yung-Madoushi.

Syaoran looked at her retreating back and saw that an envelope have dropped from Sakura's pocket. He stooped to pick it up.

After lunch, the last round was Sakura vs. Syaoran. Clow and Fujitaka wanted to discuss the "interview" and Eriol had to be there since he was currently Sakura's current boss.

"Please, **no Ancient languages** during this discussion." Fujitaka firmly said.

"Fine, as long as there's no mention of mummies and all that jazz during this discussion." Eriol countered. Clow just shrugged as they started the game. He enjoyed both topics very much and asking him to choose would be like asking him to choose between his children, if he had any. (He didn't.)

Sakura felt uneasy even if she hasn't done anything wrong especially since Syaoran had continued glaring at her when he joined her in the golf cart. He sat on the seat behind her. They had all changed their golf shirts during the lunch break. Syaoran was now wearing another green golf shirt (with a different design.) She had changed to an all-white golf shirt. He placed his hand on her shoulder before they reached the 1st hole. She gasped.

"Tell me, what trash is Madoushi using to bait you in her yacht? And here I thought you were so innocent." He asked as his eyes were bored through hers.

She didn't like his tone and it put her on the defensive. "I never knew it was her at first—she said her name was..." She realized too late that she had just confirmed that she had been in Madoushi's yacht.

"Su Yung? Never thought someone like you fell for it."

Sakura's mouth gaped. "You arrogant jerk…ah…" she turned away but he caught her wrist. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to hit him with one of her golf clubs. "Let me go."

"I think this belongs to you." He showed her the envelope with Madoushi's letterhead.

She blanched. "Give me that! You have no right…"

"It fell from your pocket." He said coldly.

Both their cellphones rang within seconds of each other. It was a 3-way conference call with Clow. "Please come over to the lounge quickly. There's bad news. It's about **the **employee." Clow hung up.

She lunged at Syaoran and nimbly took the letter from his grasp. "You should learn to mind your own business." She tried to sound as harsh as she could and sprinted quickly to the golf cart so he would not see the tears falling from her eyes.

They drove quickly to the Lounge. He realized that he could have handled the situation in a much better way and she obviously didn't want to talk to him. Her face was firmly turned in the other direction. He thought he saw her wipe her eyes discreetly but waved it off. He suspected that she is the traitor, though he didn't read the letter. He shouldn't feel sorry for her.

They were met with the very grim faces of Clow, Fujitaka, Eriol and Yue. For once, she didn't feel giddy on seeing him. She felt dread.

Clow started to explain. He was on a conference call (speaker mode) with all the executives of Reed on his cellphone. "Right before the Sultan of Omarate arrives, we have confirmed that Madoushi has convinced someone from our team…to…"

Sakura wanted to speak now but was interrupted. "Clow, it's on TV! Look at the **News Flash** channel." It was Kaho's voice on the phone.

They turned on the large TV, the tension was intense. On the screen they saw a small picture (with the more private parts **grayed out)** of Xing Huo one of their junior managers under Syaoran's department. She was wearing a very sexy black robe with a plunging neckline and a high slit. The Reed company logo was prominently tattooed in the middle of her magnificent chest. Her right hand was linked with a male model who was a look-alike of the Sultan of Omarate. She was pouting flirtatiously at him. Behind her and holding her left hand was another male model who looked hauntingly a lot like the Fez of Rococo, the Sultan's mortal enemy. Reed Industries does major business with both countries.

The crisp voice of the commentator floated over them. "This is such a provocative picture, especially with the arrival of the conservative Sultan of Omarate to Tomoeda."

Another commentator spoke: "The meaning that the authors want to imply with this picture is not good for Reed. The lady in the picture even claimed that she was sexually harassed by her superior, Syaoran Li. He's the son of the famous Yelan Li."

There was a collective gasp in the golf lounge. Syaoran was red in anger. "Why that…"

Kaho spoke. "We know that she's lying Syaoran. It turns out that she was the one stalking you."

On TV, the first commentator nodded. He addressed the audience. "We will try to get a statement from the Publicity Head of Reed Industries or even the CEO himself to get their side on this media feeding frenzy on the revered corporate giant."

"Those media bastards are going to milk this issue dry." Yue hissed.

"What should we do Clow?" Ruby anxiously asked.

They all turned to their CEO with bated breath. His face was calm and collected and he took his time in replying. "We all do what we do best--rise to the challenge."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Our agenda for the next meeting (chapter):

1. How will Reed Industries deal with this scandal?

2. The meeting between Clow Reed, Su Yung-Madoushi and Fei Wong

3. The announcement of the new Senior Manager for Consumer Goods

4. Enter Tomoyo….the solution to Sakura's fashion emergency

Other Notes:

I've never played golf ever, but it's the game that executives usually play so I chose to use it in the plot. I referred to for some of the terms. Sakura might come off as a bit "OOC" here—but it is how I imagined her to be once she reaches 22.

Xing Huo is one of the "good guys" in TRC but she's sexy so I thought she'd be perfect for the part of the 'centerfold' feature. Hope this chapter was not too long for you.


	5. Flirting During Office Hours

AU – Clow Reed is the charismatic CEO of a major high-tech company that currently has a vacant Senior Executive post. Will the science prodigy Sakura Kinimoto qualify to join his Dream Team of executives?

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC belong to CLAMP.

General Notes: For those who are still with me, S&S/C&T action starts here. Thanks for bearing with me! (AN: TARB stands for Tomoeda Advertising Regulatory Board—a government body that monitors advertisements that I made up.) Their "Instant Chat" software has very "versatile" options: smileys, winks, punches, thunderbolts, etc.

Chapter 5. No Flirting During Office Hours

**Sunday, Tomoeda City, Tomoeda**

Newspapers and TV had a field day with the recent "developments" in Reed. Ruby had to prepare and release statements to refute the lies being peddled in the media by their detractors. She was not the Publicity Head for nothing.

Yue also sent "reminders" to certain media people that Reed won't hesitate to sue them for airing unsubstantiated stories. He called Xing Huo's agent and in a few sentences was able to "talk some sense" to the man. Xing Huo's turn in the spotlight of fame was over in less than, five minutes? She had been fired for poor performance before she agreed to pose for the picture, which she said was her "revenge". Her claim that Syaoran sexually harassed her was her way of getting even with him for ignoring her. Yue told Syaoran that they had a strong case against her.

Clow and Fujitaka scheduled a number of meetings with the press scheduled that week to quell the issues. Everyone in the industry watched with bated breath on how the volatile Sultan would react to the news when he arrives. Will he pull out of the deal? Will he go to Reed's number one competitor? If so, what will happen to the millions invested by Reed in the colossal project?

Unknown to the press, Clow received an irate call from the Sultan of Omarate himself on the day the controversial picture was aired on the news. Clow was not called "The Sorcerer" by his admirers and detractors for nothing. He was able to pacify the irate monarch. Reed Industries won't lose the account anytime soon and the Sultan will announce it himself when he arrives in Tomoeda on Monday next week.

Syaoran's office voicemail was full of requests for interviews so he can "air his side". Second, he had to tell MeiLing why he did not endorse her for the vacant post. Third, his growing guilt for how he treated Sakura whenever he recalled "the scene". He was actually considering apologizing to her. In person. A Li? Apologize? Yeah right. This week was going to be ugly.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Monday morning, Corporate Headquarters **

Instant Chat Window:

**Chiharu unblocks Takeshi from her Instant Chat List.**

Chiharu: (Sends a PUNCH to Takeshi)

Chiharu: YOU! You sent another overblown advertising scheme to the TARB! Takeshi: (Insert innocent smiley here) A sweet morning to you too Chichi. (Sends a wink to Chiharu) Want some coffee, hun?

Chiharu: (Sends two PUNCHES to Takeshi) I told you never to call me that! I had to defend your stupid exaggerated lines yet AGAIN.

Takeshi: Awww…you're my savior! Let me reward you with my kisses. (Insert 3 Lip Icons here)

Chiharu: (Sends three PUNCHES to Takeshi) For the nth time--I don't do it for you! I don't want our company to have our patents revoked by the government because of your **LIES!**

Takeshi: Excuses, excuses…just admit it…you like me! (Insert Hug Smiley here)

(After about 5 minutes)

Takeshi: So how about the kiss? My place or your place?

Chiharu: (Sends Thunderbolts to Takeshi)

**Chiharu blocks Takeshi from her Instant Chat List. **

**Incoming Email for Takeshi Yamazaki: (Marked Urgent)**

To: Fujitaka Avalon; Copy: Takeshi Yamazaki

From: Chiharu Mihara

-------------------------------

Hi Fujitaka,

Our attention was called yet again on certain contents of the advertising plan that we submitted recently. TARB feels that there are lines that are misleading or downright misrepresentations and I had my staff coordinate with the Advertising Department to **re-word** the **exaggerated** statements red-marked by TARB. I attached the file for your reference. (Insert file here.)

I recall that I have advised the Advertising Head regarding the very strict TARB regulations but it seems that he has chosen to ignore the government's guidelines. Attached are the 20 transcripts of my previous e-mail sent to the Advertising Head for your reference.

Regards,

Chiharu

_---------------------------_

Takeshi's face broke into a very silly school-boy look, like he just won the Nobel Peace Prize or that he was canonized as a living saint by the Pope. He had fallen in love with her the first time he set his eyes on the fiery woman, he just had a very infantile way of showing it. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text message: _"Chichi, I'm hurt. I'm just an "Advertising Head" to you now?"_

He did not get a reply. Chiharu would probably murder him on sight if he dared to go to her office, which was conveniently located on the same floor as his. Then he noticed a window open on his laptop's screen.

Instant Chat Window:

Fujitaka: Good morning. I would like to discuss the TARB issue with you and Chiharu in 5 minutes, my office, is that OK?

He actually felt elated! This meant he will see his precious Chichi face-to-face again and that was enough to make his day. For an Advertising Head, he sure needed help in "advertising" himself to a woman.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

MeiLing almost leaped for joy when her Number One person walked into the office. He was holding a grande cup of very black coffee and his hair was way messier than usual. He made her day by his simply "existing".

His mouth was set like a very thin line as there was a horde of paparazzi downstairs trying to get a statement and angling for pictures of him. It's good that he drove straight to the Executive Parking Area in the Basement. Talk about Manic Mondays.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" Her pupils were now heart-shaped instead of round.

"Hn…" He entered his office.

She followed him inside. "I just want to say that I totally do NOT believe what that that…thing said about you. She's unbelievable--she reported to me but she had the nerve to tell the press that you were her boss and that you harassed her! Even if you ever thought of harassing anyone, it wouldn't be her!" (It should be me, but it wouldn't be called "harassment" per se, but "answer to my prayers".)

Syaoran sighed. She said the essentially the same thing in all her text messages to him throughout the weekend. All 10 of them. "Uhm, yeah..listen Meiling, I really appreciate your support and everything, but can I check my email first?"

She glowed. "Yes, of course. And by the way, our whole department also said that they are ready to testify for you in court."

He nodded. "Thanks." She dragged his feet in leaving his room. She really wanted to ask him to endorse her application for the Vacant Senior Manager post although she had already submitted her credentials to Kaho. She just wanted his "blessing."

Syaoran then spent almost all day browsing through his full Inbox and deleting hundreds of his voicemail messages from the press. It was a nightmare. He was lucky he did not have any client meetings today.

He noticed that Sakura Kinimoto's status is "Available" on Instant Chat. Could he just apologize to her through Chat? It would be easier. A phone call interrupted his thoughts.

Around 5pm, MeiLing entered his office again. He would have to do the "sorry-I-can't-endorse-you-talk" now. "Please sit down. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He said formally.

"That's all right." She replied sweetly then braced herself. "You're not going to endorse me aren't you?" She was very perceptive when it comes to Syaoran.

He considered her for a moment. He really did not want to offend her yet again since she was an effective deputy, but sadly, she would not make an effective leader. He had discussed this with her several times during their periodic performance appraisal meetings. "You are a very efficient deputy, I mean…"

She knew he was just bracing her for his answer, which was 'No'. She knew what his answer would be even before she submitted her application. Her voice cracked. "I've been in this department much longer than you so of course I know how everything works. Why am I not good enough for that post? I am virtually your clone. I follow whatever it is that you do. I'll apply what I learned from you in that new post."

"It's not that…you're very good at following but to lead is another thing. And consumer goods is a totally different ball game than what we're currently handling."

She turned away. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I'll never get tired of saying that you are a very capable deputy and we can work together on that aspect but until then I cannot endorse you." He stood up. She was wiping her eyes with her hanky.

She swallowed. "Very well then. Thank you for your time Syaoran. I'll be going now." She stood up and left.

"MeiLing, wait!" Syaoran called out to her.

She didn't turn back but this issue was definitely far from finished. He massaged the back of his neck with his right hand. He felt that he was in for a major migraine attack.

Syaoran returned to his desk to pore over potential new contracts until close to 10pm. He didn't have to stay so late, but he wanted to. He was also thinking about what to do in case MeiLing resigned. He hoped she wouldn't but she might.

He then noticed that only he and Sakura were online. (There's a list that shows a list of employees logged in to Instant Chat.) He had been checking her status every now and then throughout the day. Come to think of it, he used to see her name still online at this hour many, many times before. They even chatted on work concerns before, but he had not really met her face to face until last Saturday at Captor Creek.

He was about to chat with her but she had signed out to go home. 'So she leaves work at around this time. I'll drive over there tomorrow to apologize to her personally.' He logged out as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

E-mail to ALL employees from **Kaho Mizuki**:

Hello Colleagues!

We are now officially opening the **Theme Bid** for our Year-End party. Based on overwhelming employee feedback, you wanted us to do this at least two months earlier than usual to give you more time to prepare.

Just to add a little encouragement, a fast-rising star in the rock music industry has contacted us personally and agreed to perform LIVE on this activity.

_Clue: His initials are __**F.D.F**__. and his latest hit single is "__**Your Moist Pink Petals**__". _

Please use the attached application form to enter your suggested "Theme". The department who wins the bid will get a **prize**! (Insert electronic confetti here)

Cheers,

Kaho

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Tuesday, Research and Product Development Facility (Site C)**

Sakura Kinimoto almost fainted when she saw the message on her screen.

Instant Chat Window:

Yue: Hi Sakura!

Sakura: (too stunned to type, heartbeat jumps to 50 per minute)

Yue: Are you there?

Sakura: Yes, sorry, had to wrap up a call. (More like picking up her jaw from the floor)

Yue: Sorry. We can talk later if this is a bad time.

Sakura: No! I'm done. What can I do for you? (Typed in 2 seconds flat with red face)

Yue: Eriol told me yesterday about your encounter with Madoushi, and all I can say is that I admire what you did.

Sakura: (heartbeat jumps to 100 per minute, was about to type "Yes I'll marry you," but was able to restrain herself). I shouldn't have gone there in the first place.

Yue: Don't be too hard on yourself.

Sakura: … (heartbeat is at 200 per minute)

Yue: Listen, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but would it be OK if you come over to my office later so you can write a sworn statement on that incident?

Sakura: (almost falls out of her chair—as if he asked her out on a date) Why yes of course. What time?

Yue: Would 4pm be OK? Should I tell Eriol?

Sakura: It's perfect. I'll tell Eriol, I'm sure he'll say yes.

Yue: Good. See you at 4 then. My office at the 40th floor.

Sakura: No problem!

Sakura covered her mouth with both hands. Yue had never noticed her before which was not surprising since she only saw him during the Year-End party. But now, partly because of Madoushi, she was going to meet him!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Syaoran drove to the Research facility at around 6pm. He had been outside the office all day on meetings with potential clients, but he knew from experience that she always stayed late in the office. He was not able to check Sakura's status since lunch time and he really wanted to get this over with.

He called her cubicle phone but there was no answer so he decided to go to Eriol's office first. He saw Eriol's entire team in the room with him, minus Sakura.

"Look who we have here." Eriol's eyes glinted when he saw him. "Itching to know what our Theme Bid would be eh?"

Syaoran was about to say the real reason why he was there but was sharp enough not to. "I wanted to discuss the product specs on the **Watery** with Sakura." (Smooth!)

"Well she left at 6 today. Had a meeting with Yue."

"Oh I see." He said flatly. "I'll just email her. I was on field work all day so I thought…." Syaoran replied. Thankfully Eriol bought it hook, line and sinker. Syaoran decided to return the following morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Wednesday, Manufacturing Facility (Site B)**

Sakura drove to the Manufacturing Site in a hurry. There was a glitch regarding one of the products she helped develop so they had to ask for her help. She had stars in her eyes, remembering the meeting with Yue yesterday. Correction, Yue AND his army of lawyers. It was totally business, much to her disappointment—they took her statement and then discussed the possibilities on how they could use it against Madoushi, but at least she got to see him.

She had to stay in the production floor for a few hours so she had no access to her cellphone or laptop. She took a breather during lunch time and strolled around the well-manicured "Maze" to stretch her legs. The maze was adorned with bushes shaped like animal figures. She just passed a bush shaped like a turtle when she heard someone weeping a bit loudly behind one of the tall bushes that made up the Maze. "I hate it…I can't take this anymore…." It was a woman's distressed voice.

Not wanting to intrude on a private moment, she decided to turn back but her cellphone rang. Loud. She cursed inwardly.

It was Eriol. "Syaoran just left. He was looking for you. Said something about product specs on the **Watery**. He also came over last night."

She instantly remembered how suspicious he was of her back at Captor Creek and assumed that Syaoran was just "investigating" her again. Really, he should join the police! For some reason, she got really annoyed at this thought. She had no intention of telling Eriol about what happened between her and Syaoran though. "Uhm..I'll check with him later. Thanks." Sakura wanted to hurry away from there but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone behind her clear her throat.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that." The woman said as she sniffed.

Sakura turned to see the anguished face of Tomoyo Daidouji, the Head of Manufacturing. She had seen Tomoyo before on several occasions usually during company events. She was very nice and had a perfect record on everything, well almost everything. Per the grapevine, she deserted her groom-to-be on the altar on their wedding day. The grapevine had assumed a multitude of reasons why she did what she did but the most persistent one was that she is a lesbian.

"I'm sorry too, I was just leaving…didn't want to intrude…" Sakura started to say.

"It's OK, I'm OK." Tomoyo said. Then she promptly collapsed on the ground in a heap. She fainted.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Thursday, Corporate Headquarters **

**Incoming Email for Syaoran Li (Marked Urgent)**

To: Syaoran Li

From: Sakura Kinimoto

**-------------------------------**

Syaoran

Eriol told about your inquiry re: **Watery**. Attached are ALL the product specs for Watery that you may require, which are also conveniently available on the Product Database, if you have time to investigate. (Insert 115 attached product files here)

Sakura

PS. Please don't use work-related reasons just so you can "investigate my allegiance." If it would make you feel better, please ask Yue for a copy of my sworn statement regarding that matter.

**-------------------------------**

Syaoran read the email again. Who knew that innocent-looking girl could be so waspy? He saw that she is currently offline on Instant Chat. In fact, she was offline the whole day. She sent the email the previous night so he dialed Eriol's number who answered immediately.

"She's not at work today. Called in sick." Eriol stated almost robotically. "I'm starting to feel a tad bit curious now. You're not trying to con Sakura into revealing our Theme Bid to you now are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran retorted. He was relieved that Eriol did not get the real reason.

"Good. Because we're going to beat your group this time."

"Dream on! Your group always picks the worst themes."

"Why don't we bet on it? 5 boxes of truffles to the winner?" Eriol asked, rubbing his chin.

Something in Syaoran's head clicked. Sakura's aunts had a truffle shop downtown. He will go to there on Saturday morning. Sakura was bound to be there. Then he can finally get this over with so he doesn't have to think about apologizing to her anymore. It was driving him nuts. He was now checking her online status every 5 minutes! He smiled and replied to Eriol: "Deal."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Agenda for our next chapter:

1. The next issue of "Current Reed" with Takeshi and Eriol's first installment of "Did You Know?"

2. Syaoran's attempts to apologize part 2

3. Tomoyo's emotional emergency

4. Sakura's make-over and dinner date with????

5. The arrival of the Sultan of Omarate

6. The new Senior Manager for Consumer Goods (promise!)

Thanks to those who placed this story on their Alerts! Please drop a review if you have time.


	6. FEATURETTE: YearEnd Party Themes

Technology is Magic! - AU

Disclaimer: CCS and TRC belong to CLAMP. I do not own the various movies, characters, novels I listed down here for the "Themes".

General Notes: This chappie is just for laughs—has **nothing to do** with the plot except to highlight how much the employees look forward to the Year-End party. I was trying to decide which theme they would have this year so I listed down all the possible ones and here they are. I haven't decided on what the theme for Year 11 is yet.

And yes, I know, I should get a life. Haha!

Chapter 6. FEATURETTE: Year-End Party Themes for Reed Industries, Inc Through the Years (A Trip Down Memory Lane)

The Year-End Party of Reed Industries remains the most awaited activity for all employees and the Theme is taken seriously by everyone. **Always.** Employee attendance was consistent at _**100,**_ which was better than a workday. Why? The exquisite food, the posh venue, the live band (they usually get the real famous ones to perform), and a chance for a photo-op with Clow and the Executive Board in full-costume. Its an event that executives are "**morally obliged to attend**".

It all started 10 years ago, when Clow was promoted from COO (Chief Operations Officer) to CEO (Chief Executive Officer).

Here's a summary of the themes of bygone years and some trivia:

**Year 1: Theme – Tarzan**

Clow – Tarzan

Fujitaka – Tarzan

Yuko - Jane

_Trivia: Most photographed Year-End party ever. Executives' pictures were posted for sale in e-Bay._

**Year 2: Theme – 15****th**** Century French Royal Court**

Clow – Louis XIV

Fujitaka – Cardinal Richelieu

Yuko – Marie Therese (the Queen)

Yoshiyuki – Cardinal Mazarin

**Year 3: Theme -- Phantom of the Opera**

Clow – The Phantom

Fujitaka – The Count

Yuko -- Christine

Yoshiyuki – Firmin

Kaho - Madame Giry

_Trivia: It was decided by Human Resources that official "balloting" of the next year's theme will be done to ensure that different themes will be chosen for each succeeding year._

**Year 4: Theme – Favorite Profession**

Clow – Wizard

Fujitaka – Archaeologist

Yuko -- Witch

Yoshiyuki – Teacher

Kaho – Priestess

Yue – Judge (with white powdered wig and court mallet)

**Year 5: Theme – Harry Potter**

Clow – Dumbledore

Fujitaka – Voldemort

Yuko -- Minerva MacGonagall

Yoshiyuki – James Potter

Kaho – Mrs. Weasley

Yue – Remus Lupin

Touya – Severus Snape

Ruby – Tonks Lupin

Eriol – Harry Potter

Syaoran – Victor Krum

Tomoyo – Fleur dela Coeur

**Year 6: Theme – Favorite Sport**

Clow – Golf

Fujitaka – Track and Field

Yuko -- Bunjee Jumping

Yoshiyuki – Bowling

Kaho – Tennis

Yue – Archery

Touya -- Karate

Ruby – Swimming (two-piece string bikini)

Eriol – Skiing

Tomoyo – Dressmaking (had to change costume to Badminton because Dressmaking is not listed as a sport in the Olympics)

Syaoran – Soccer (duh)

_Trivia: It was decided that an award for the Department with the best "unified" theme will be given next year. _

_Clow decided that __skimpy or revealing__ clothing/costumes will not be allowed to ensure that the male employees will not be distracted. (Esp. with what Ruby wore, Clow is a bit "old school" when it comes to this). Ruby argued that Clow got to wear the Tarzan costume for Year 1. Clow replied that he wore __body stockings_

**Year 7: Theme -- Music Icons**

Clow: Elvis Presley

Fujitaka: Elvis Presley

Yoshiyuki: Elvis Presley

Touya: Elvis Presley

Yue: Elvis Presley

Eriol: Elvis Presley

Syaoran: Elvis Presley (the only one who did not bring a guitar, branded as "killjoy" by colleagues)

Takeshi: Elvis Presley

Kimihiro: Elvis Presley

Wei: Elvis Presley

Yuko: Madonna

Kaho: Maria Callas

Ruby: Stacy "Fergie" Ferguson (wearing a revealing dress with high slit and brought an album of her pictures to show to Clow as **basis,** to go around his strict dress code)

Tomoyo: Spice Girls - Posh Spice

Chiharu: Spice Girls – Ginger Spice

Naoko: Spice Girls – Sporty Spice

Rikka: Spice Girls – Scary Spice

_Trivia: Ruby almost boycotted the awards ceremony and insisted that each member of the Executive Board should have a __**unique**__ costume on the next year's party. There was a record-breaking shortage of pomade in Tomoeda_.

_Takeshi, Kimihiro, Chiharu, Naoko and Rikka were just promoted to Department Heads this year._

**Year 8: Theme – Lord of the Rings**

Clow: Gandalf

Fujitaka: Saruman

Yuko: Galadriel

Yoshiyuki: Theoden

Touya: Aragorn

Yue: Legolas

Ruby: Melian the Maia (who wears a golden girdle, she wore a shimmery overcoat to go around Clow's strict dress code.)

Eriol: TreeBeard (his team was dressed as Tree People, Sakura debuts as an 'Entwife')

Syaoran: Faramir (brother of Boromir)

Takeshi: Grima Wormtongue

Kimihiro: Frodo (his team went as Hobbits)

Wei: Theoden

Kaho: Celebriant (wife of Elrond)

Tomoyo: Arwen Undomiel

Chiharu: Eowyn of Rohan

Naoko: Varda the Valier Queen

Rikka: Yavanna, a Vala

_Trivia: Syaoran wanted to dress as "Legolas" who had "no partner". Meiling was even considered dressing up as "Gimli the Dwarf" just so she can be paired with 'Legolas/Syaoran', but they found out that it was already taken by Yue so Syaoran had to settle for "Faramir". Eriol had sent and Instant Chat to Syaoran regarding this and suggested that Meiling can be "Gollum" with Syaoran as the "One Ring". _

_**Sakura Kinimoto**__ joins the company as Staff Researcher under Eriol's group. She dresses up as an EntWife. Develops a school-girl crush on Atty. Yue Moon._

_Winning Department was Tomoyo's Team._

**Year 9: Theme -- Science Fiction Movies**

Clow – Mr. Spock

Fujitaka – Darth Vader

Yuko -- Trinity (the Matrix)

Yoshiyuki – Obi Wan Kenobi

Kaho – Ellen Ripley (Alien: Resurreccion)

Touya – Neo (the Matrix)

Ruby -- Princess Lea (in golden bikini and hair buns, she covered herself with a cloak to go around Clow's conservative dress code)

Yue – Qui Jon Gin

Wei – Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenneger)

Eriol – Emperor Palpatine with full prosthetic make-up (his team dressed up as Imperial Storm Troopers, including Sakura)

Kimihiro – E.T.

Takeshi - Jabba the Hutt

Syaoran – Luke Skywalker (with green lightsaber)

Tomoyo – Queen Amidala

Chiharu – Sil (Species)

Naoko – President Laura Roslin (Battlestar Galactica)

Rikka— Annalee Call (Alien: Resurrection)

_Trivia: Winning Department was Tomoyo's Team. _

**Year 10: Theme – Cartoon Characters**

Clow – Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)

Fujitaka – Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty)

Yuko -- Wicked Stepmother (Snow White)

Yoshiyuki – Megatron (Transformers)

Kaho – Belle (get it Moon Bell/Belle—haha—corny I know)

Touya – The Beast

Yue -- Alladin

Eriol – Papa Smurf with blue body paint (his team went as Smurfs); Sakura is "Smurfette"

Syaoran— Capt. Shang (Mulan); Meiling was supposed to be Mulan but she broke her arm in an accident so she wasn't able to attend to her everlasting regret.

Takeshi— Tazmanian Devil (his team wore

Kimihiro -- Optimus Prime (Transformers)

Wei – Capt. Hook (Peter Pan)

Ruby—Betty Boop (with figure-hugging tube mini skirt, wore a long fur coat to cover up and go around Clow's strict dress code)

Tomoyo—Wilma Flinstone (her team went as the Flinstones)

Chiharu-- Ariel (Little Mermaid) (hit Takeshi really, really hard when he offered her a plate of sushi)

Naoko—Cinderella

Rikka—Snow White

_Trivia: Winning Department was Tomoyo's Team_

**Year 11: Theme -- ??? Unknown - Theme Bid still ongoing. Stay tuned!**

To access the gallery of all the Year-end party pictures of the previous years, please click here.


End file.
